Spiky Haired KirePapa
by ShadowYin-Yang
Summary: Cloud's an over-protective single father of his twins, Sora and Roxas. But when they bring home a new friend almost twice their age, Cloud will do anything to keep him away from his sons. Too bad he's really attractive...
1. Papa Meets the Lion

**First Kingdom Hearts story!**

**Okay, this is totally inspired by the yaoi "Kirepapa" which is probably one of the funniest yaoi ever! But note there may not be any smut as I haven't written one before and rather get some practice before attempting one.**

**Kire means 'beautiful' or 'erupt' as in 'get angry' I believe. So I had to keep the 'Kire' in the title but just added the 'Spiky-haired' part before it! Okay from a girl's point of view, Cloud's frickin HOT but from Leon's POV, most likely he's beautiful to him. Also, because it's in the world of Kingdom Hearts, his name will be Leon instead of Squall.**

**Slight OOC for (attempted) humor. But hopefully not too much OOC.**

**

* * *

**

A combination of a 'ding!' and a 'ring!' sound came from a black laptop.

"_Cloud! Call Cid to hurry back and send me that package!" _

A lazy hand slowly typed a reply while the other hand slowly polished a steel blade that lied on his lap.

"_Ok"_

"…_You're not doing it now are you?"_

"_No"_

"_Then you get it to me!"_

"_Do I have to?"_

"_Get off your lazy butt and do it! Anyone can watch a store!"_

"_I can't just ask anyone to watch it"_

"_Why?" _

"_This is my job, and because-"_

Cloud stopped typing when the store's front door barged open.

"Hey! Watch it! I got here first!"

"You watch it!"

"Don't shove me! I'm older!"

"So? I'm more mature!"

Cloud sighed and closed his eyes to prepare himself for the worst. He placed the sword down and finished typing,

"_Gotta go-I'll tell Cid when he gets back" _and logged off, then he fixed his favorite leather outfit when he stood. The chocobo-like-man quickly got to the door and pulled apart two boys at each other's throats.

"Stop it! Both of you!" he ordered.

"Sora shoved me just because I entered the door at the same time as he did!"

"Well if I didn't, we would both be suck in the doorway wouldn't we?" Sora pointed out to his younger twin, Roxas.

Cloud groaned and pulled both boys by their high school white dress shirt uniforms.

"Come on," he ordered, pulling the twins into the back of the store.

"Every day I have to deal with you two fighting over something stupid. Why were you running into the store anyway? Did you decide to race here from Destiny High?"

"Yes." The two replied in unison and Cloud groaned, finally releasing the two.

"Go do your homework in silence until Cid gets back, then we'll go home together," Cloud ordered again, showing some tough love.

"Daaaaaaaad..." they both whined at the same time, same way,

"We're having friends over!" said Sora,

"So we were gonna ask if we can go home by ourselves," Roxas added.

Cloud growled under his breath,

"_I just HAD to get Aerith pregnant on accident and she HAD to give birth before dying!" _

Don't get him wrong, Cloud loves his sons, but he already hit his 'so-called-mid-life-crises' a few years ago at age 30; and raising 2 boys that are twins and not to mention teenagers that act like five year olds when they fight, well, let's just say that having babies to take care of by himself before hitting 25 wasn't the most pleasant thing in his life. But it wasn't just the fact that his children drive him up the wall sometimes…

"Absolutely not," Cloud answered to their question,

"WHAT? WHY?" the two whined at the top of their lungs.

"Because I said so!"

Cloud was very, _very_, protective of his sons...

"Dad, please?" Sora tried his best puppy-dog face, knowing he's the cuter of the two, much to Roxas's dismay.

"They're nice people, I promise!" Roxas added.

"No! Not unless I'm in the house too! And you know I can't leave the store if Cid is out so-"

"Yo! Cloud!" Cid stepped back into the store and Cloud cursed him in his mind for coming back NOW of all times!

* * *

"Okay, yeah, we'll meet you there!" Sora announced through his cell phone as the single father and his twins boys walked home.

"Have I met these friends before?" Cloud asked,

"You know Riku…" Sora started,

"But you don't know the other one," Roxas finished. Cloud growled again, knowing he has to deal with a new 'friend.'

Cloud rarely lets the two out of his sight except for school, much to the twins' annoyance. And bringing friends over was a hassle for them because Cloud rarely trusts any of them. Riku, Kairi, and Naminé were probably the only ones that got under Cloud's radar of trust but even that took years! Usually Cloud chases away any 'friends' they bring over and they never come back again. Although Sora and Roxas never understood how their friends can hurt them in any way, Cloud never gave his reasons and just continued to keep his sons sheltered. Unfortunately for Cloud he only succeeded to keeping Sora innocent in the mind while Roxas already knew the definition of a prostitute before Junior High School. How Roxas escaped Cloud's little house of protection against the outside world, Cloud will never know. He's just glad nothing bad has actually happened to either of the two.

But Cloud never expected that this new friend of theirs would change his life forever…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Hey Mr. Strife!" Riku greeted as he passed the kitchen where Cloud's holding a few pills, preparing some 'snacks' for the new 'friend' that would arrive soon.

"DAD!"

Cloud jumped upon unexpectedly hearing Roxas's voice,

"Dad! I told you a million times and I'll tell you a million times again!" Roxas picked up the plate of cake and quickly threw it in the trash, "Stop trying to poison our new guests!"

Cloud crossed his arms, unwilling to admit he was caught in the act.

"I'm only trying to protect you from vermin…"

"Dad! You don't even know them yet! And you never will if you keep giving them food poisoning! Or whatever you put in these snacks of yours!"

Cloud only hoped Roxas didn't see those bottles from the medicine cabinet on the kitchen counter behind him…

"And if Sora knew, you know he'd be just as upset as I am!" with that final note, he headed back to their video games room, separate from the twins' rooms. Cloud sighed, upset that he was caught but also upset and annoyed that his own son lectured him.

In a few seconds of silence, the doorbell rang,

"I'll get it!" Sora announced and ran down the stairs so fast that Cloud thought his son would hit the door before he could stop.

"OOF!"

Cloud's head fell when he heard Sora hit the door.

"_I thought too soon…"_

"I'm okay! I just slipped!" Sora announced and opened the door. Cloud sighed to himself again and went to greet this new friend of theirs. Maybe he can give him or her a chance. Just this once…

* * *

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?" Cloud exclaimed in anger, pointing at the door that stood their new friend. Roxas popped his head of out of the video games room when he heard his father scream like a madman.

"Dad, it's okay! He works with Auntie Tifa!" said Sora as if he expected Cloud to freak out, which he did of course.

"You mean at the bar? ARGH! No! This…this is NOT okay!" Cloud continued pointing.

"…Didn't your mother ever tell you that it's rude to point?"

"SHUT UP!" Cloud exclaimed to his brown-haired, tall and dark, apparently also black leather-wearing, but attractive guest, "And DON'T you EVER mention my mother again!"

"Dad!" Sora exclaimed and by this point, Roxas was downstairs with his brother.

"Dad come on, he really does work with Auntie Tifa! That's how we met!" Roxas added.

"So he IS an adult then?"

"I'm 28…"

"WHAT?" Cloud was more pissed off that this guy is not only young-looking he really _is_ YOUNG!

"Remember a month ago when there was a storm and rain was pouring so hard that you wouldn't let us go home by ourselves but you couldn't come get us?" Sora asked,

"Well when you asked Auntie Tifa to get us, she had a sudden urgent business so she sent Leon to get us," Roxas continued the explanation story,

"Then we had a few drinks-"

"You WHAT?" Cloud cut in with a large anime vein on his head,

"It was just kiddy cocktail…" Roxas reassured and Cloud calmed down…a bit.

"And since then, we would occasionally visit Leon with Auntie-Tifa!" Sora finished the tale.

"_Well that explains why they love going down to the bar so much lately…" _Cloud thought but his eyes went to glare at this…Leon.

"So please? He enjoys some fighting games so can he play with us?" Roxas pleaded.

"…" Cloud looked between Leon and his sons.

"_Well if he works with Tifa...and he didn't do anything when he picked them up…"_

"Arg! Fine! But if I hear anything and I mean ANYTHING going on up there that shouldn't be going on up there, I'll pull out my sword from my room and you," Cloud pointed at Leon, "Can say goodbye to your petty life, that is, if you can before I kill you!"

"…Ok," Leon replied bluntly and the three headed upstairs leaving Cloud, completely unsatisfied from that response.

"GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Leon looked behind him upon hearing the scream,

"Is your father okay?" Leon asked,

"Oh yeah, he does that all the time!" said Sora with a smile.

"Really?"

"Dad's just stressed," Roxas replied in a more believable answer.

"I see…" Leon kept glancing back and saw Cloud angrily storm into another room.

"How old is he?"

"Um…isn't Dad also 20-something?" Sora asked Roxas before opening the door to join Riku again but Roxas shook his head,

"He lied! He's in his 30s! It was like 35, give or take a year or two…you know he's sensitive about his age!"

Leon's eyes slightly widened,

"You're father is seriously already in his 30s? He looks so young!"

"He does?" Sora asked as he opened the door but Roxas nudged him,

"Dad would kill you if he heard you say that."

"He acts like he's 23 from what I've seen, and has energy to spare," said Leon as the three sat with Riku who was waiting by playing his handheld game. Sora started laughing at that comment,

"That's just like how dad says we act like 5 year-olds sometimes!"

"Ugh," Roxas shook his head, "You're just proving his point…"

"HEY!"

"…_Mr. Strife…" _Leon now wanted to know more about him. He couldn't help it. The blonde was…intriguing…and while completely open about his opinions and how feels about other people, he's still mysterious. That's the one thing he noticed after the whole 'don't mention my mother again' part. Now Leon wanted to know why that's a touchy subject.

Now only that, Cloud seems to be one of the few that showed no signs of fear just by looking at him. Leon's blunt answers and firm face tend to scare people by first glance. Heck, Sora and Roxas thought he was going to kidnap them when they first met. But Cloud, well, if two strangers were there when they met today anyone can say that Cloud was more intimidating and showed no fear at all.

Leon couldn't help but ask Sora and Roxas a bit more about their father.

"Tifa never told me his first name. What is it?"

"Cloud!" the twins replied in perfect unison and harmony if that's possible.

"…You serious?"

* * *

**Notes:**

**-Cloud was supposed to be in his 20s but was forced to at least 36 because of the twins being teens and b/c he met Aerith in FFVII when he was 21[sorry, I'm very picky on accuracy]. Cloud's irritableness was supposed to be due to the fact he was young but since he was forced to be older, I just kinda made it so he just doesn't like the fact he's not as young anymore. I was also mad that he was forced to 36 b/c in "Kirepapa" the father started out at age 35 (at least that's what he says).**

**-The whole Aerith thing: Well Cloud had to get his twins from somewhere and from someone with brown hair! I mean under normal circumstances, yeah, MPreg with Leon of course, but since that's not the case I had to use Aerith. **

**-I wanted to keep Leon in his 20s and for sure younger than Cloud so I couldn't add on the years the same way as I did with Cloud or they'll both in the 30s. So I just added 2 years to his KHII age. **

**-Sora was chosen to be the older twin even though I really wanted to have Roxas as the older one. Sora technically came before Roxas so I just kinda had to keep that part canon.**

**Okay I personally would love to name my son 'Cloud' IF I ever get a kid at all. But I also admit it's not the most manly name lol!**

**Please R and R!**


	2. The Lion Preys

**Thank you for the reviews! I didn't expect that much! Maybe one or two!**

**Now I know I my weak points are grammar and tenses so no need to mention those, I'm trying. **

**Hope I can make this story good enough for everyone!**

* * *

"Hmm…" Leon looked between Sora and Roxas,

"Are you guys fraternal or identical?"

"Huh? What does that mean?" Sora asked and Roxas slapped himself on the forehead,

"Ugh…just…just don't talk, Sora…"

"Hey! What is that supposed to mean?" Sora demanded but Roxas ignored him,

"Anyway, we honestly don't know. Dad never told us and I don't think he knows either because I asked him once and didn't get a straight answer. I personally think we're identical though," Roxas replied.

"Ooh! You were asking if we were identical twins or twins that don't look alike!" Sora caught on and Roxas wanted to hit himself again, "Well I think we're…um, whatever that word is that means we're not identical."

"Sora! We have the exact same face!" Roxas pointed out, "Not to mention we're the exact same height!"

"But we have different hair colors…"

"I think having the same body is more proof than hair color!"

"...We have the same body?" Sora looked down at his body and then looked at Roxas, "That sounds kind of wrong for some reason…"

Roxas raised his hands, trying not to strangle his older brother by a few minutes…or hour…Cloud kept changing the time whenever Roxas asked if he was absolutely sure that Sora was the older one.

It's been over a week since Leon's first visit at the Strife's family home and Cloud hasn't let up on trying to give his guest a huge stomachache or diarrhea(sp?) but has been caught by Roxas every time except for once. The problem for missing that one time was that Leon didn't eat the trap-snack, Riku did. That resulted in Riku being forced to stay home for a few days from school…Cloud decided he should only poison food when Riku or the girls aren't over. Speaking of which, Kairi and Naminé came over this time with Leon. Usually when Kairi and Naminé are over, they all have a study group; and it gives Roxas a reason not to let Sora copy his homework.

"Are you in school, Leon? Or just working?" Kairi asked and Leon shook his head.

"Just working," Leon replied with a shrug and watched the four high school students do their homework, each trying to help, get help, or both.

"Do you happen to remember anything from school? Haha, there some things even I struggle with!" Kairi asked between helping Sora with Math and doing her Science with Naminé.

"I highly doubt it," Leon answered and then looked at Roxas helping Naminé with English while Roxas did his own Math homework.

"You know, you two don't stop by as often anymore," said Sora after Kairi was done explaining.

"That's because we have a part-time job. Like Roxas," Kairi replied.

"You think I should find a part-time job?" Sora asked pointing at himself,

"Yeah, because I'm not buying stuff for you forever!" Roxas answered and Sora pouted with an annoyed face,

"No need to be mean about it…"

"By the way, Roxas…" Naminé started, "When will you invite that College friend of yours over? He's an energetic guy, and can really liven things up around here."

Roxas lightly froze,

"Ah! No! Stop! Don't talk about him!"

"Huh? Who is this? Roxy you've been keeping secrets from me?" Sora exclaimed.

"Ugh…no Sora. Look Naminé; try not to mention him here. My dad freaked out when we brought Leon home. I don't think he's gonna be happy if we decide to bring in another adult," Roxas explained.

"You mean an adult with a teenager mind!" Kairi piped in, "He's really immature! I mean, who burns their essays as soon as they're returned to you? Has he not heard of the recycle bin?"

"Am I the only one that doesn't know who you're talking about?" Sora asked and crossed his arms and Roxas sighed,

"Sor, remember when I came home late that one time from my part-time job and I called you to cover for me?"

"Huh? Yeah?"

"Remember the guy with red hair that dropped me off?"

Sora shook his head,

"I remember a guy on a cool motorcycle that dropped you off but I couldn't see the color of his spiky hair sticking out of his helmet at _night_!" Sora's eyes than widened and gasped, "Roxy! You broke a rule! Dad could've killed you for being out so late with a stranger!"

"SHH! Shut up! And we didn't do anything bad! Okay?"

"But still! It could've been bad!"

"Sora! You met him before!"

"I did?"

"You met Axel when we were splitting up after school for my part-time job; it was the second week of when I first started!"

"Ooh that was Axel?"

Roxas lightly slapped himself.

"You know your brother's right, Roxas," said Leon and everyone looked at him as he sat against the wall with his arms crossed.

"Accepting a ride from a stranger, an older one no less, is very dangerous. And if something happened to you, all the work your father does to protect you two would've all been in vain…"

"But…" Sora started his sentence,

"We accepted help from you when we first met," Roxas finished for him.

"Funny how they talk like that," Kairi whispered to Naminé,

"I know it's like that plan it!"

Leon growled to himself,

"Yes, that's technically true…but didn't Tifa give you guys a call to tell you that I was coming?"

"Oh…" Sora tilted his head to the right and nodded a bit,

"Yeah, that's right," said Roxas, his head tilting the same way.

"Um…"

"Hm?" Sora raised a brow,

"What's wrong, Leon?" Roxas asked while mimicking Sora's actions.

"Nothing I was just…tell me, don't you have a mother?"

"Huh? Well yeah…" Sora shrugged and nodded.

"But we never met her, Dad said she died," Roxas shrugged as well.

"You guys sure seem to have taken it lightly," said Kairi and Sora shrugged again and answered,

"Well there are no pictures…"

"And dad never talks about her," Roxas added before Sora takes over,

"Plus, it's been 15 years already!"

"But we know her name was Aerith at least!"

"I see…" Leon commented before Sora continued,

"But I think Dad's kinda lonely…"

"No you don't, you just don't want him to keep his eyes on us all the time!"

Sora gave his brother a glare,

"That's YOU, Roxy!"

"Erm…you too!" Roxas pointed.

"He's lonely huh?" Leon asked and went into deep thought, "Were they…married?"

"Nope!" The two replied in unison.

"Huh? We're they engaged?"

"Nope!"

"Uh…oh man, don't tell me you two were born on a whim…"

"What does that mean?" Sora asked and Roxas wanted to pound his head into the wall but instead answered,

"We don't know; again, Dad doesn't talk about her much."

"Ha! Try never!" Sora added.

"I see…" Leon nodded again and quickly ended the conversation, telling them to get back doing their homework. On days like this, Roxas, and even Sora, wonder why Leon even bothers to come over and make their father go rant on and on about how Leon might be a sexually predator or kidnapper despite already talking to Tifa for proof that he did work with her. And every time Leon comes over, Roxas has to keep an eye on Cloud to make sure the snacks he brings up to them don't have some extra ingredients added to them.

* * *

Cloud found himself angrily polishing swords during his spare time since Leon arrived.

"_Wow…I really have no life…" _

The poor man sighed to himself as he puts down another sword and leaned it against the kitchen table he used to hold up all the swords he's finished polishing since the ones ON the table were the unpolished ones.

"_Great…how will I get all these over to Cid's without ruining them? Ugh, I should've thought this through…It's that stupid Leo-or whatever his name is-'s fault! He's up there with Sor and Roxy! But Kairi and Naminé are up there as well so it should be okay if that brute tries anything on my sons…arg! I should still get rid of him while I can!" _

"Excuse me-"

"GAH!" Cloud jumped and knocked over a few swords that was using his chair as a support, "Oh come on! And what do you want?" he demanded as he picked up those swords.

"Forgive me for interrupting your thoughts, Mr. Strife…" Leon bent down to help pick up at least on sword but Cloud beats him to it, stubbornly refusing help, and walked out to place them on the living room table instead.

"Sir, we're both young adults, can't I just call you by your first name?" Leon asked as politely as he can put it.

"Absolutely not! I'm older than you and I demand that kind of respect…CRAP!" Cloud cursed himself for just telling the enemy he's older.

"Really?" Leon smirked, "I never would've guessed that you're THAT much older than me…you look so young after all. It should be a crime to be so attractive if you're really so much older than me."

Cloud felt some heat rising to his face but he quickly tried to brush away the compliments that probably weren't even true.

"Sh-Shut up! Don't try to flatter me to get me to trust you! Jerk!" Cloud looked away and crossed his arms.

"I wasn't, I really do think you look young. Not a day over my own age."

"Hmph! Listen! No matter what you say to me, it won't get you any closer to me trusting you! I won't risk you hurting my sons!"

"Do you seriously threaten that to everyone that comes in here? Not everyone out there is a bad person you know," said Leon and Cloud only glared.

"Like you would know how the world is really like! My boys and Tifa are the only family I have left and I will do everything in my power to keep the two of them from experiencing the same thing as I did!"

"…"

"…"

"So…the hurt you're trying to keep them from experiencing…is something you've experienced yourself?"

Cloud unconsciously flinched as dark memories made a brief trip back to his mind.

"Sh-Shut up! Either you go back and be a good boy or leave the house now!"

"…Very well. I'll talk to you later then…Sir," Leon found himself trying to resist a giggle every time he says 'Mr. Strife' and thus settled for 'Sir.'

"By the way, not everyone that comes here is particularly after your sons, you know."

After Leon left the room, Cloud fell on top of the couch and buried his face into a pillow at the end of the couch.

"_It's all in the past…it's all in the past…it's all in the past…" _

* * *

**Notes:**

**-I do not know if I even spelled 'diarrhea' right. If I didn't, someone please correct me!**

**-DON'T! Repeat: DO NOT! ****Don't**** expect AkuRoku (Axel/Roxas)! Sorry, I really DO(yes, DO!) like that couple as well but there's like over 100 pages worth of that couple on this site alone so I'm doing another couple involving both Roxas and Axel. **

**Please R and review!**


	3. The Lion Catches his Prey

**Thanks much for the reviews!**

**I may update this weekly depending on my schedule but don't get your hopes up in case something comes up okay?**

**I'm surprised by how many people already knew KirePapa though! Lol!**

**Thanks again for the reviews! I'll try my best to make the story worth waiting!**

**Warning-again-DO NOT EXPECT AKUROKU(AXEL/ROXAS)! I love them but they're popular enough already and I want to try something different.**

* * *

"Can I come over today?"

"Huh? Again?" Sora asked over his white cell phone as he waited on Roxas,

"Again what?" Roxas asked getting his street shoes on, the two ready to leave school.

"Yeah…is that okay?" Leon asked using the bar's phone as he got ready to leave work; the place was barely even visited during the day and he cleaned everything already.

"Well I guess so…but I'll be the only one home. Roxy is heading for his part-time job with Axel."

"What's going on?" Roxas asked after getting his shoes on and trying to lean in close to the phone.

"That's fine," Leon replied.

"What do you want to do?" Sora asked as the two started walking out of the school.

"Sora!" Roxas nearly shouted in his brother's ear.

"It's Leon! Now shut up!"

Roxas glared at his brother for that 'order.'

"Okay, sure, we'll talk about it then. I'll see you there…bye," Sora placed the phone in his pocket before looking at the blonder version of himself, "Thanks for almost making me deaf!"

"Then don't ignore me!"

"I was on the PHONE! Or did you go blind?"

"You can't give me a brief 'it's Leon' before you answer him?"

"That's rude!"

"Then cover the mouth of the phone!"

"And they say you're the mature one?"

"That's because I am!"

By this point, the two already stopped walking and were facing each other as they argued.

"Wow…you two really do act like five year-olds when you fight!"

The two was about to yell at the third party that intruded their fight to 'stay out of it!' but stopped upon seeing chains-for-necklaces and belts, black leather-jacket and leather-pants-wearing Axel waiting by his black motorcycle with red flames that he put on himself[with Naminé's artistic help] and enjoying the entertainment.

"Axel!" The two exclaimed but then glared at each other before both of them walk up to him and Axel handed Roxas a helmet.

"I can give you a ride too, Sora," said Axel but Sora declined as Roxas placed the helmet on his head,

"It's okay; I gotta meet up with Leon at my place."

"Leon? The guy that works at 7th Heaven?" Axel asked as Roxas climbed onto the bike.

"Yeah him! You know him?" Sora asked.

"Well…I do go there," Axel shrugged, "Oh my…Sora you're meeting an adult at your house? For what reason? You're gonna make me jealous," Axel smirked. Roxas's eyes widened and he immediately kicked Axel from where he sat making Axel grunt from the impact,

"Don't corrupt my brother's mind!"

"He asked an innocent question," said Sora and Roxas groaned to himself while Axel held in a laugh.

"Anyway, we're just gonna hang out, that's all," Sora replied.

"That's all? Really?" Axel had that same smirk on and Sora only tilted his head innocently while Roxas aimed for another kick but Axel moved to avoid the hit.

"Is your dad home?"

"Of course he's home, he's almost always there for us after school unless Cid suddenly needs to be somewhere, then Dad will watch over the shop for a while longer," Sora explained.

"So he works when you're in school basically?" Axel asked and Sora nodded.

"I see, is there any chance I can come over sometime? I haven't seen your place yet…"

Sora and Roxas exchanged looks of fear,

"Er…"

"Uh…"

And it didn't help that both were at a loss for words…

"Haha, just kidding. I was at 7th Heaven last night and Leon was going on about someone called Cloud Strife so I asked if he had twins for sons because you two had the same last name and he said yeah so…I just put two and two together! So I know you're father's pretty, um, what's the word? A madman if you bring home someone, like say, me?"

"Yeah…" Roxas took a better look at Axel, "Bringing home a 28 year-old man that looks decently normal is probably better than bringing home a pyro-maniac, party-going, idiotic, perverted college student…Yeah that's just _asking_ to be grounded!"

"Hey! I resent that! Oh wait…no I don't!" Axel chuckled to himself as he got on his motorbike, "But really, I would like to go over sometime. I mean, I'm willing to wait until Leon gets, what's the word, _comfortable_ with your father..."

"…In what way do you mean that by?" Roxas asked suspiciously based on the tone Axel said it.

"Huh? Doesn't Axel mean what he just said?" Roxas sometimes can't even answer his brother and ignores him again. Axel only smirked as he places his own helmet on his head,

"You know exactly what I mean, Roxas…"

"What? EW! When-"

"Later Sora!" Axel rode off while Roxas was in the middle of his sentence,

"You perveeeeeeeert!" Roxas shouted as he held onto Axel for dear life.

"Hey! It came straight from the lion's mouth!" Axel shouted into the wind for Roxas to hear when they were far enough from Sora.

"You sure?"

"Positive!"

"Oh man…" Roxas said to himself, not sure whether to believe Axel or not.

"Hey Roxas!"

"Yeah?"

"You have the cutest brother ever!"

"…If you make a single move on him-"

"You'll what? What can you do to me?" Axel pointed out but Roxas took on that challenge.

"If you make a single move on him, I'm telling my dad! And yes, you should fear him! He's got a pretty large sword hanging in his room! I dare you to take that bluff!"

"…Then I guess I gotta get friendly with your father and get his approval!"

"You're insane!" Roxas shouted but Axel went into a sudden halt and his face hits Axel's back.

"No I'm not insane…I just really like your brother…" Axel replied, waiting for the green light.

"No way! You're going to corrupt him!" Roxas was completely against the thought and realized how much he sounded like his father at the moment…

"No I won't…well…okay maybe…well he's 15-"

"Axel! Shut up! And go already!" Roxas ordered when it turned green light.

"You're not the older brother, Roxas, so I'm not listening to you!" Axel laughed and sped off, scaring Roxas again from the sudden start.

* * *

Sora ran all the way home knowing he took a lot of time talking to Axel. When he got there, Leon was already leaning against the wall of his house.

"Hey Leon! Sorry I'm late!" he announced as he staggers tiredly towards him and trying to catch his breath before he faints.

"It's okay I just got here," Leon replied as he helped Sora stay on his feet; the poor boy looked like he ran a mile...although that statement might be true. Sora got out his keys and opened the door for the two of them to step inside.

"Dad! I'm home! And uh, I brought Leon!"

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaat?"

The voice was faint and it didn't sound much like a shout because of the distance, meaning Cloud was upstairs in his 'work room' as he called it; but it was really a place where he becomes a sword nerd. Sora braced himself against Leon, knowing his father is about to storm down and in a matter of seconds, which he did.

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF HIM!" Cloud shouted at the sight and Leon immediately releases Sora who lost his balance from the loss of support and falls over in which Cloud immediately pulled him up and held him close.

"Dad!" Sora tried to push him away while Cloud glared at Leon.

"What the hell were you doing?"

"I was making sure he doesn't fall over I guess?" Leon answered,

"It's true, Dad! I ran all the way home and I'm tired!"

"…" Cloud and Leon continued their little stare-contest.

"Dad! Come on! I'm fine!"

"…"

"Dad? Leon?" Sora looked between the two but they seemed to be lost in their own little world…

"I hate you…" Cloud growled.

"Really now?" Leon asked with a small smirk and puts a hand on his waist, "That hurts, because I really like you."

Cloud's grip on Sora tightened that Sora thought he was going to suffocate if Cloud held him any tighter.

"I t-told you! Stop trying to flatter me b-because it won't work!" Cloud shouted, trying to control the blush on his face, "I won't let you stay alone with my Sora!"

"Daaaaaaaaad I'm not a kid anymore!" Sora whined.

"Well…what if you stayed with us?"

"What?" it was Sora's turn to erupt as he's had his father on his back since…forever. He's not allowed to interrupt his time with his friends!

"Fine! But I'm watching you!" Cloud pointed his finger at Leon.

"…I honestly wouldn't have it any other way," Leon replied and Cloud flustered again, trying to quickly brush it off as he slowly releases Sora but Cloud made sure he was always between Sora and Leon.

The three ended up watching a movie at home: a nice, friendly, family movie.

Normally if Roxas was home, he'd be tortured alive by this but Sora quite enjoys family movies and was really into it as he sat upfront on the ground with his own bowl of popcorn and occasionally singing to the songs in the movie. Cloud and Leon sat on the couch behind Sora in silence. Cloud made some occasional glances at Leon to check if he was eyeing his son but most of the time, he catches Leon looking away from him instead.

"Want me to get another one?" Sora asked when the movie ended,

"Whatever you want, Sora," Cloud replied with a light smile and Sora nodded getting up.

"Oh! I'm making a quick call to Roxas too! I'll be back as soon as I can!"

"Okay, take your time!"

"…"

"…"

"…Okay seriously, why do you keep staring at me?" Cloud asked after he was sure Sora was out of range.

"Oh? You noticed…" Leon commented almost proudly,

"It's a little hard not to," said Cloud as he stared hard at Leon and Leon finally turned to look at him.

"Let me reassure you I'm not after Sora OR Roxas…"

"You explain how a 28-year old man is hanging out with a bunch of teenagers?" Cloud demanded turning his body to sit sideways and face Leon without turning his head. Then he got mad at himself for actually remembering the man's age but forgot his name for the first few times he visited.

"Well…" Leon took his sweet time to answer, "Let's just say with the things that happens here, who needs cable?"

"Huh?" Cloud couldn't have sounded any more Sora-ish at that moment. Leon chuckled to himself,

"Never mind then…"

"Hey! Answer my question! And in a way I understand!" Cloud demanded and Leon looked at Cloud straight in the eye which suddenly made Cloud feel relieved he was sitting down and not standing as for that moment he thought his legs would lose feelings if he was standing and saw those eyes clearly for the first time.

"You sure you want that?"

"How many times do I have to say it? Of course I do! I want to know why you're hanging around my sons! A grown man hanging around two teenage boys? Of course I'm suspicious! Now just tell me already before I-" Cloud froze in his spot, eyes widening, his mind going crazy and wandering.

A few moments earlier:

"Sora I told you not to call me during work!" Roxas hissed in whisper.

"Sorry I just want to know when you'll be back…I mean I love watching movies but having Dad watching me the whole time is really annoying," said Sora holding the phone against his ear with his shoulder as he popped in another bag of popcorn into the microwave.

"_Oh yeah!" _Sora thought to himself, forgetting the bowl back in the living room and started to leave the kitchen as the popcorn made itself.

"I don't know…maybe soon. If Axel comes get me, I'll be home in maybe 15 minutes. Wait why are you watching movies with Dad to begin with?" Roxas asked,

"Because Dad doesn't want me and Leon alone together for some reason. Come on! What could possibly be wrong with that? I can't have adults for friends?" Sora asked out lout; the boy suddenly stopped and his hand reached his phone before his shoulder dropped it.

"Oh god, Sora…I don't really want to answer that. Just forget it."

"Uh…"

"What's wrong?" Roxas asked from Sora's lack of a reply.

Sora blinked and snapped himself out of it. He then quickly hid part of his body behind the wall.

"Um Roxy?"

"What?"

"Has Leon always had a thing for Dad?"

"…What's going on over there?" Roxas asked suspiciously without even answering Sora's question.

"Um…" Sora stared at the sudden, silent, and still scene before him. He couldn't see Cloud's face but he knows Leon just kissed his father and the two weren't moving as if they were trapped in romance movie that the viewer decided to pause on the scene with the first kiss between two lovers, "I'll tell you when you get back…"

* * *

**Notes:**

**-For those that haven't noticed or don't know this: Sora and Roxas go to a Japanese-styled school. Their spring/summer uniform is basically a nice white shirt. I didn't mention it but they wear black shorts. Japanese schools have these small lockers where you can change your shoes; which was what Roxas was doing as he changed out of his nice schools shoes to his street shoes.**

**-7****th**** Heaven is the actual name of the bar Tifa owns if memory serves**

**-Yes I purposefully gave Sora a white cell phone in contrast to his choice of black clothing and for irony that his twin prefers white clothing. **

**Please R and R!**


	4. Wrong Time Kiss

**Yay! Thanks for the reviews! Makes me happy!**

**Yeah I seem to pay more attention to the unpopular-ish couples because they don't get enough attention, haha…**

**But this is almost a fact: Sora can make any pairing look cute. In some way, whether sadistic or fluffy, he can make any pairing look remotely cute-or hot depending on what it is…!**

**Well anyway: Hope this story isn't going too slow paced. But I don't want to add too much into one chapter. That was my old habit: my chapters would be so long! Now I'm breaking the habit by forcing myself not to go too far past certain pages on my Word document. But if you guys want me to add more to a chapter, let me know!**

* * *

Cloud remained still and motionless, almost like a statue. Memories came flooding back into his mind before his shocked face became a face of fear and he shoved Leon away from him, looking away from the man that just kissed him. Silence filled the room for a few more moments before Leon spoke up.

"…I guess I'm sorry. I didn't mean to…" Leon tried to look at Cloud's face but he kept looking away, "…to scare you."

"…"

"I don't know if you like me any more than before but…I hope you can at least believe that I am not here to harm either Sora or Roxas?"

Cloud silently stood up and Leon wasn't sure if he was going to get kicked out in a matter of two seconds or get beaten up.

"…I rather you not do that again, Leon."

"…Did I bring you memories you rather have forgotten?" Leon asked, standing up as well, without being fazed by what Cloud requested.

"Shut up…"

"I apologize for that then, but…I'm afraid I simply don't just 'not do it again'…"

Cloud sends Leon a glare,

"Then get out! And you can forget about seeing Sor-"

Leon made a firm grip on Cloud's shoulders that it silenced Cloud, although Cloud didn't know why Leon's touch can silence him so easily like that.

"I'll leave, so you can calm down and think things though; but I'll be back, Cloud. I really do like you…" Leon brushed a part of Cloud's hair to give a quick kiss to the blonde's forehead before releasing Cloud and goes to let himself out. Cloud only stood there to watch Leon leave after he said his first name for the first time. Normally Cloud would be raging about how disrespectful that was but…the anger never came. Instead it felt…almost comforting.

Sora, upon hearing some of the conversation, quickly tries to hide himself as he was standing between the living room and the front door. So Sora silently runs upstairs, forgetting he could've gone to the kitchen where the popcorn was waiting for him. Leon slipped his shoes on and opened the door but before leaving he looked up the staircase.

"Hey Sora!"

Sora flinched and crawled into view at the top of the stairs,

"Y-Yeah?"

"…Sorry you had to hear that."

"Um…no, it's okay! Really! But…Are you coming back, Leon?"

Leon gave a small smile, or a smirk depending on who sees it,

"Of course, Sora. And Sora…I really do care about your father. Watch over him for me until next time? Make sure he feels better?"

Sora smiled for him,

"Definitely!"

Leon lets himself out, closing the door and walked down the streets of Hallow Bastion, heading back towards his job at 7th Heaven for his night shift.

* * *

"Hm?" The motorcycle went into a halt, and Roxas's nose collides with Axel's back once again. Depending on which direction and angle Roxas's face was facing, every time Axel makes a sudden stop he seems to injure or hurt some part of Roxas's head.

"Stop doing that!" Roxas exclaimed as he held his nose which he thought was going to bleed any second.

"…Isn't that Leon?" Axel asked staring down the road and Roxas quickly got over his pain,

"Where?" Roxas looked between Leon and his home, "Why did he leave so early?"

"Yeah no kidding, any normal person would stay longer if he wanted to molest Sora, I mean, I wou-" Roxas took his helmet off and hits Axel over the head to stop the disturbing sentence. Luckily, Axel had his own helmet on, saving him any serious injury.

"OW! I wasn't serious! I wouldn't let anyone touch Sora before me anyway!"

Roxas climbed off the motorcycle and nearly shoved his helmet to Axel.

"You're not getting close to Sora for the last time!" he shouted and Axel only rolled his eyes,

"Uh huh, yeah, okay, we'll see…"

Roxas groaned from impatience and took off towards his house, not bothering to convince Axel anymore.

"Thanks for the ride, Axel! I'll see you later!" Roxas shouted as he ran,

"…Can I see Sora first?" Axel asked shouting after him,

"HELL NO!"

Axel rolled his eyes and got off his motorcycle to put away Roxas's helmet away into the seat.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Roxas nearly barged into his house and shouted for his brother. Instead, Cloud came running,

"What's wrong? Is Sora hurt? Is Leon still here?" Cloud exclaimed carrying one of the store's sword in hand.

"No dad, I'm fine," Sora answered running down the stairs in time to see Roxas jump and plant his body against the wall to dodge an accidental swing from Cloud upon hearing Sora's voice in which he turned his body thus his sword moved as well.

"Oh Roxas! I am so sorry!" Cloud dropped the sword and pulled his son into a protective hug, "I almost hurt you!"

"I-It's okay…" Roxas lied as he still had his wide eyes of fear. One thing everyone knows is to never get between Cloud and ANY sword he holds in his hands.

* * *

"What do you mean Leon kissed Dad?" Roxas exclaimed when the two were alone in Sora's room with Roxas on the bed and Sora on the floor, eating the popcorn he made for the second movie they were supposed to watch.

"Shush! It didn't go that well!" Sora pressed a finger to his lips, "But I mean what I said. I saw Leon kiss Dad! Except Dad got slightly angry I think…"

"You think?"

"I wasn't sure what happened exactly I mean…it's bad to eavesdrop!"

"Ugh!" Roxas fell back on the bed, "Come on! Something big happens and all you say is that it's bad to eavesdrop?"

"Well it is! And spying too!"

Roxas shook his head and then sat back up again when he remembered something.

"Oh yeah, before I forget: Whenever you see Axel, make sure I'm with you when you talk to him."

"Huh? Why?"

"Just…because!"

"Roxy…" Sora gave a firm look at his brother, "I will disobey you unless you give me a good reason!"

"Ugh…Okay! I'm just trying to protect you! I don't trust you and Axel alone together! I'm more mature and know what's out there! So I can handle myself-"

"Hey! I'm not a baby!" Sora cut in,

"Uh, yeah, you are…" Roxas mumbled. "And let's face it: I'm more of an adult than you anyway."

"HEY!"

"Besides, he's my best friend and you're my brother! I'm pretty sure I know what I'm saying!"

"What's that supposed to mean!"

"Sora look: I've seen things and I know things that would never ever cross your mind! Especially when I was dating Axel-"

"You dated Axel?" Sora exclaimed and Roxas mentally cursed himself for letting that slip.

"Erm, don't tell Dad…" Roxas muttered as he tried to avert Sora's gaze. Sora reached for his stuffed Moogle next to him and threw it at Roxas,

"Pedophile!"

"Shh! Shut up! And nothing bad happened!"

"How would I know that? Now I know why you started coming home more and more late when you first started your part-time job! Do you know how hard it was to cover for you?" Sora exclaimed, standing up.

"Sora: Nothing. Bad. Happened. I dumped him before anything did!" Roxas stood up too, the two now face to face.

"Then why are you still friends?"

"Why can't we be friends? Leon's even older than Axel!"

"He doesn't count! We're not dating him, Dad is!"

"Dad's NOT dating Leon based on what I heard you say!"

"Well they might!"

"That's not the point! Don't compare me and Axel with Leon and Dad!"

"Oh…you're right: You and Axel was pedophile!"

"Sora! Shut up! We didn't do anything for the last time!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cloud was downstairs in the kitchen, eating and polishing some new sets of swords from the store to get his mind off what happened but stopped when he heard a big thump and some yelling.

"…Boys! What are you doing up there?" he yelled,

"NOTHING!" they both yelled in unison. Normally, Cloud wanted to go upstairs before they kill each other but…

"_They're still brothers…they should be okay…and…I have more important problems!" _Cloud thought and found himself angry at Leon just even thinking about what happened.

"_He's…AH! I can't think straight! It's not right! He's younger and…what am I even thinking? Why the hell am I even CONSIDERING a relationship? Man this guy is good…"_

Upstairs, the twins were rolling around on the ground, both trying to get the upper hand over the other. But when Roxas finally seized control and about to give Sora a black eye he stopped and the two stared at each other with Roxas sitting on top of Sora's waist.

"…"

"…"

"…Wouldn't Dad…" Roxas lowered his fist when he started to talk,

"Have stopped us by now?" Sora finished and the two stared at each other some more. This is the first time they got so close to physically hurting each other, at least, it's the first time since their first fist-fight many years ago. Roxas looked towards the door and slowly got off Sora who followed his brother. The two snuck downstairs and took a peak into the kitchen to see Cloud lost in thought as he does a horrible job polishing the swords while looking at the wall in front of him with a piece of bread hanging from his mouth.

"…You think Dad's okay?" Sora asked worriedly.

"…I don't know."

"Do you think he hates Leon?"

"I really don't know, Sora…"

Sora suddenly left from his spot and Roxas was about to yell in protest and tried to stop Sora but instead decided on saving his own hide and goes back to hiding in case Cloud gets mad.

"Hey Daddy!" Sora greeted cutely with his hands behind his back and rocking his body back and forth.

"Hm?" Cloud snapped out of it and looked down at Sora. Despite being 15, he's not taller than Cloud even though Cloud's sitting. The man took the bread out of his mouth, "Something you need, Sora?"

The boy only nodded cutely,

"Well…what is it?" Cloud asked, not sure why Sora seems to be taking his time; and he's seems awfully cheerful, not to mention calling him 'Daddy' for once in a long time. Sora stopped rocking his body and just looked at his father.

"Smile for me!"

"What?"

"Smile for me! Like this!" Sora showed his best example but Cloud only stared while Roxas's brow twitched upon hearing that request,

"I rather not."

"Please, Daddy? It will make you feel better! And when Leon sees it he'll feel better too!"

"What?" Cloud's voice turned from relaxed to sudden tense now knowing Leon was involved.

"Leon feels bad. I ran into him after I finished the popcorn! He told me he hurt your feelings today and he hopes you feel better! Even though I was mad at you at first that he had to leave early but when he told me that, I knew I had no right to be angry at you!"

"Sora…" Cloud whispered as he listened to what the most innocent person in his family had to say about Leon. When Sora says something about someone, it's usually very hard not to believe him. But this story explained why Sora didn't question Leon's disappearance.

"So I hope the next time you see Leon, you'd have forgiven him! And then give him a nice smile to let him know that! Remember, Daddy: It's bad to hold a grudge unless…actually I don't know what last part is…Auntie Tifa never told me…" Sora crossed his arms and went into thought. Cloud, slowly but he did, let out a light laugh and placed a hand on Sora's head.

"You're a good kid…I raised you better than I thought," he lightly played with his son's hair and slowly pulled him into a hug, "Thanks Sora."

Sora grinned and happily hugs back, pleased with himself for making his father feel better.

* * *

The young man that fell for another man, older but not that he cares, was cleaning wine glasses...or at least, he was supposed to. Not that there was much to clean since his earlier leave that day but he stood there for a good 20 minutes and only got through one glass and currently slowly cleaning the second.

"…Tifa?"

"Mm?" she replied as she went in and out of the back, carrying in and out crates and bottles.

"You're close to Cloud right?"

"Yeah definitely. I assume you got acquainted? Cloud started yelling at me a while ago after finding out I entrusted you to pick up his sons on that rainy day…"

"Yeah…Can I ask you about him?"

"I guess, but nothing personal."

"…Did something bad happen to him in the past?"

Tifa stopped moving and slowly turned to give a hard stare at Leon.

"That's something only Cloud can discuss with other people," she replied.

"So something did happen?"

Tifa sighed,

"Look Leon, yes, Cloud's had some bad things happen to him. He fears his past more than anything with the exception of everything that's happened to him to happen to Sora and Roxas too. That's why he's very protective of them. Let's just say Cloud fears darkness…in every way possible. Even in something as simple as letting his sons out at night."

Leon, by this point, already stopped cleaning but just listened carefully to every detail he can pick up on.

"I see…has he ever gotten close to anyone? I mean other than the person that gave birth to Sora and Roxas," Leon continued his series of questions.

"Well…" Tifa crossed his arms, "Cloud's never one to actually seek out a relationship. He didn't exactly try to get kids either. Don't get me wrong, Cloud loves Sora and Roxas to death…but Cloud never really found someone he actually _loved_," Tifa explained.

"Do you know his sexuality?"

Tifa raised a brow and Leon sense it,

"Er, sorry, personally question, I know."

"Squall Leonhart," she uncrossed her arms and placed her hands on her hip, "Don't tell me you asked for a later shift recently because you want to spend more time at Cloud's place!"

Leon lightly flinched at being called by his real name.

"Erm…I'm just spending some quality time with Sora and Roxas," he half-lied and suddenly started cleaning that same wine-glass at a faster pace.

"…Are you serious? You expect me to believe a 28 year-old man is trying to spend 'quality time' with two teenage boys that aren't even related to him?"

"…That's what Cloud said."

Tifa smiled and shook her head,

"Okay here's the deal: Based on the fact that you're slightly down, as in more than usual, and the fact you got here extremely early, and you're asking me about Cloud, I am going to assume something happened between you two…"

"Yeah that's pretty much it," Leon muttered and she continued.

"So tomorrow, go give him some lilies or any bunch of pretty flowers."

"Huh?"

"Cloud's got a soft spot for pretty flowers. He didn't play with other kids much when he was younger so nature was like his best friend…don't tell him I told you that," and on that note, Tifa went towards the back again to continue her work.

"…" Leon only nodded and whispered a silent 'thanks' before finally moving on to the next glass to clean. Based on that conversation alone, he can assume Tifa probably knew Cloud since they were kids for knowing crucial information like that.

The gunblader sighed out loud as he found himself hopelessly falling in love as all he could think about now was going to see Cloud tomorrow with flowers in hand.

* * *

**Notes:**

**-Originally, Sora wasn't supposed to know what Pedophile means-lol**

**-Since Cloud didn't exactly have friends when he was little, I would assume nature would be his best friend. It sorta makes sense, no?**

**Please Read and Review! Thank You!**


	5. Building Hate

**A heads up: Gonna go into some bromance development for a couple chapters! **

**And when I say bromance I don't mean love, as in, twincest. I mean some development on some brotherly love. I know it seems like its off-plot but I kinda need it for the climax of the story…I bet no one will get why I had to do this when we actually get to the climax or end. **

* * *

"No Sora, you're not going to copy my homework!" Roxas was getting impatient as his brother continued to nag him about copying homework as they walked out of the school, "You're not going to learn anything if you-OH MY GOD its Axel!" The twins stopped in their tracks as Roxas's hands flew out to stop Sora. He and Sora didn't exactly finish that 'fight' but that doesn't mean Roxas changed his mind about making sure Sora would never be alone with Axel.

"Huh? Why's Axel here? I thought you didn't work today," said Sora and Roxas only nodded, his hands dropping to the side.

"I don't…" he muttered while sending daggers at Axel. This is one of those times when Roxas questions his choice of friends…

"Let's go say hi anyway!" Sora smiled and joyfully heads towards Axel.

"Ah! No! Wait! Sora!" Roxas ran after his brother, but he never realized how much faster Sora was until now...

"Hi Axel!" Sora greeted cheerfully when he reached the man waiting patiently next to his bike.

"Hey Sora," Axel greeted and played with Sora's hair, "How have you been?"

"Great of course!" the little brunette smiled, "So what are you doing here? It's great seeing you but Roxas says he doesn't work today!"

"Oh I just thought I stop by, I mean, you two are really rubbing off on me. I really like you guys," Axel half-lied.

"I really like you too, Axel! You tell the funniest stories!"

"You do realize they're true stories right?"

"…Now I do!"

Axel only laughed at that comment, noting how cute Sora was but what else is new on that part?

"Oh! I just remembered. Want some candy? I got a stash of them-"

"NO!" Roxas shouted when he finally got there, his hand slapping onto Sora's shoulder for support as he breathed heavily.

"Huh? Why?" Sora asked innocently, helping his brother stay on his feet. It was true mystery when Roxas won the annual Struggles tournament since everyone knows Roxas sucks at gym class…apparently that was the case until people realized Roxas is very good at hitting people with any object in his hands. That's what you get for having a sword-nerd for a father.

"Yeah, why? I got you some too," said Axel and held out a lollipop; though Sora didn't understand why Roxas suddenly sighed in relief instead of taking the candy. But Roxas's suspicions came back when he only received one lollipop and Sora got a small box filled with varieties of candies…

"Awesome! Thanks Axel!" Sora happily accepted his gift and immediately opened one mini-chocolate bar from the box before Roxas could stop him.

"So Sora, Roxas, do you two need a ride home?" Axel offered.

"Can we, Roxy?" Sora asked excitedly as he's never got a ride from Axel before.

"Uh…I don't think it's safe for 3 people on that thing," said Roxas, more concerned for safety as he eyed that speedy bike.

"No it's okay! I'm a careful rider!"

Roxas only gave Axel a look. The boy's surprised how a cop never stopped him before.

"Sorry Axel I rather not risk it."

"Then can I go on it at least?" Sora asked, almost pleading.

"NO!" Roxas exclaimed. The poor blonde was already getting tired of saying that word so many times in one day.

"Oh come on, Roxas, isn't Sora older anyway? I promise I'll take him straight home," said Axel but Roxas only stubbornly crossed his arms.

"…Okay fine, maybe next time then," Axel shrugged and got on his bike.

"Aww…" Sora's head fell in disappointment.

"Trust me, you get more than what you bargain for," said Roxas and places an arm around his brother protectively.

"Later my favorite set of twins!" Axel waved and started to take off.

"Bye Axel!" Sora waved with a bright smile on his face but it went to glare at Roxas as soon as Axel was out of sight.

* * *

Cloud was instant messaging Tifa as he ranted on and on about Leon. At that point it wasn't really instant messaging anymore since Tifa didn't type anything back for most of their so-called conversation. When Cloud heard a knock on the door, he thought his sons had returned but then realized they could get in themselves so Cloud had to get up and see who it was.

The sword-wielder opened the door with a tired sigh,

"…Hey," Leon greeted with a light wave.

SLAM!

"...Nice to see you again too," Leon said to the door. He sighed and rang the doorbell this time.

"Go away!" Cloud shouted through his door.

"…I got something for you."

"I don't care! Go away!"

"I promise I won't kiss you again-"

"DON'T BRING THAT UP YOU JERK!"

Being on opposite sides of the door, Leon wasn't sure if Cloud was actually angry or if he was just really embarrassed about it.

"Oh hey, it's Sora and Roxas…"

"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH THEM!" Cloud shouted opening the door but it took him a second to realize his sons weren't out there at all but by that point, Leon already pushed Cloud back inside and shuts the door behind him.

"You're really stubborn you know that?" Leon asked and Cloud only glared at him.

"Get out…" he growled, completely forgetting Sora's comforting 'lecture' yesterday.

"Hey, can't a guy say he's sorry?"

"I don't believe you!" Cloud crossed his arms and looked away. Leon sighed, Cloud doesn't seem to realize his guest has one arm behind him back the whole time. He thought Cloud would start accusing him for bringing in a gun or something. That kiss must've distracted the blonde more than he thought.

"Here…" Leon, being as blunt as ever, simply took one of Cloud's hand and placed the bunch of lilies he got into his hand. Butterflies quickly filled Cloud's stomach as he hasn't received a gift outside holidays and birthdays since…well…forever. At least not one he can think of at the moment.

"You're welcome," Leon announced before Cloud could even say anything as he stared and tried to register what just happened.

"Uh…" before Cloud could even mutter a full sentence, a familiar sense of arguing was heard in the near-distance.

"I hate you!"

"Yeah well I hate you more!"

"At least I'm not the evil twin!"

"Well I rather be evil than stupid anyway!"

"I'm not stupid you jerk!"

"Prove it, dunce!"

"You prove it, assho-OW! Don't hit me!"

"Ow! Don't swear! Idiot! And don't hit me back!"

Cloud sighed to himself before quickly running to the kitchen and then back again but straight out the door. Leon saw Cloud had quickly stuck the flowers in an empty vase he took out from under the sink.

"You're the worst big brother in the world! I might as well claim to be the older one!"

"You're the worst brother EVER!"

Leon looked outside to see Cloud struggling to keep the twins from strangling each other so Leon took it upon himself to go out and pull the nearest son, Roxas, to himself and Cloud took that opportunity to keep a firm grip on Sora.

"What happened? You never insulted each other like this before! And Sora! When did you start cussing?" Cloud demanded an answer that neither twins gave. Both stubbornly looked away from each other and giving an angry pout.

"Fine! Both of you, into your rooms now!" The twins followed in silence, both being held by Cloud and Leon until they both locked themselves in their own rooms. But when Leon and Cloud thought it was going to be okay and head downstairs, Sora opened his door again,

"I hate you, Roxas! I HATE YOU!" he shouted and immediately slammed his door shut again.

"Sora!" Cloud shouted but Sora didn't respond and neither did Roxas in his room just two doors down.

* * *

"Um, sorry you had to see that," Cloud apologized when the two were in the kitchen while Cloud poured some water in the vase.

"It's okay. They're brothers, they're going to fight every now and then," said Leon with a light shrug.

"But I never heard Sora so upset at Roxas before. Not to mention saying he hates him. And I never thought I'd hear the day when Sora calls his own brother a bad word," said Cloud with concern and worry for both of his sons, "Hate is a powerful word…I don't want them to lose each other…"

"…Have you lost someone important to you?" Leon asked and Cloud's hand made a fist and the made it tighter, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked."

"…I lost two people…" Cloud answered and for the first time he turned and looked Leon directly in the eye by his own will.

"I'm sorry…" was all Leon could say. The lion man stood up from his seat and stepped closer to Cloud, "I'm telling you right now that while I may not be able to relate, I'm willing to be your pillar. The thing you can depend and lean on…"

Cloud only shook his head,

"I barely know you."

"And yet you just told me something about your past which may I remind you that you never talk about…" Leon pointed out and crossed his arms.

"…It just slipped out…" Cloud muttered in embarrassment.

"Let me strike a deal with you, Cloud."

Cloud only raised a brow and gave Leon a look,

"Why?"

"Just listen. I will personally protect your sons at all times. Kind of like their personal body guard. And I'll watch over them when you can't. That way you won't have to watch them if you're staying later at work or hear their constant fighting every day."

"That's really not much. It's like I'm hiring a babysitter to follow them around…oh, wait that would be the most annoying job in the world…" Cloud suddenly reconsidered his opinion.

"So in exchange…you and I will date."

Cloud thought his own eyes were going to pop out of their sockets at that moment if it weren't for reality,

"…Wait excuse me?" and apparently he went deaf temporarily.

"You and me: we date," Leon repeated a bit slower. Cloud lifted a finger to speak but he was at a loss for words.

"Oh come on, you scream like a madman when anyone but you touch your sons but you go silent when someone asks you to go out with them? Hasn't anyone tried to court you over the years?"

"Shut up…And, well…I don't know…I don't exactly go out and meet people," Cloud admitted with a blush but grew an anime vein a second later, glaring at Leon, "And I don't scream like a madman!"

Leon only rolled his eyes at that comment.

"I don't!"

"Keep telling yourself that."

"Gr…okay listen! If you're going to treat me that way then-"

"It's a little thing called teasing…oh great, I knew I shouldn't have spent so much time with Yuffie…" Leon placed a hand on his face in embarrassment, realizing what he's been doing.

"You…know Yuffie?" Cloud asked and Leon simply nodded.

"When I first moved here, she wouldn't leave me alone. Saying I need to 'get out' and go 'socialize' and not to mention trying to match-make me with random people!"

"Ah, this is defiantly the same person," said Cloud with a slowly nodding head.

"See?"

"See what?" Cloud asked in an impatient voice.

"We have more in common than I thought!"

Cloud only gave Leon a light glare,

"You name 5 things we have in common!" Cloud challenged.

"Okay," Leon lifted a hand and used them to count, "1. We both like black leather. 2. We both like and use swords. 3. We know the same people. 4. We both care about Sora and Roxas. And 5. You have to admit that Sora looks like our lovechild…oh wait, so does Roxas!"

Cloud blushed furiously at number 5.

"Okay! You made up number 5 on the spot! That isn't something we have in common! It's a coincidence!" Cloud argued still red in the face.

"So you admit that they do look like our love-children!"

"Gah! No!" Cloud denied it even after falling into that trap.

"Cloud, I really do care for Sora and Roxas. They're really nice kids. And the fact that they're your sons just adds to how much I want to protect them from harm…"

"But…I…Fine." Cloud muttered as he stared at the ground.

"Hm?"

"Whenever I need help or whenever I worry…I'll ask you for help to look after Sora and Roxas…" Cloud muttered some more that Leon almost didn't catch that.

"Oh good, then we're at an agreement," in one swift movement, Leon took those few steps to close the gap between him and the blonde and cupped his chin so he can see those eyes better before kissing the man he kissed yesterday but harder and more passionate. And this time, Cloud wasn't remembering his past at all. Instead, he felt he was going forward for the first time in a very long time.

* * *

**Notes:**

**-Speaking of twincest(my note at the beginning), believe it or not: the original pairing for the kids WAS going to be twincest. I had a great scene when Cloud finds out about the relationship and it probably could've passed as funny. But I quickly decided against it because: **

**1. Cloud can't be a crazy, overprotective if his sons are in love with each other. Thus, a lot more humor would've been lost and the whole point of him being an overprotective father was just gone. The whole part of being a father is plot device as well. **

**2. A scene involving Axel in a future chapter wouldn't exist and I love that scene because I made myself giggle with it so I HOPE it can be funny for everyone else. **

**3. Overall, I think pairing the sons off with separate characters just works better with this story. As already proven with my above reasons.**

**-For those that haven't realized it: Yeah…I love lots of pairings with Sora…**

**Please R and R!**


	6. Continued Feud

**Yes, the brotherly love development continues…**

* * *

Sora buried himself under the covers of his bed, cursing Roxas in his head and silently sobbing. The boy remembered how the two did everything together. They even slept in the same bed until Cloud forced them part to sleep in their own separate rooms. Not that Sora blamed him now since he remembered that single bed was getting too small for both of them. But at that time, he and Roxas stubbornly refused to be separated from each other. How they finally slept in separate rooms was beyond Sora's memory.

But Sora hated, not sure at what or who, but he hated a lot of things that involved Roxas over the years. He noticed how the more independent and mature, yes Sora admits it, that Roxas got the more they grew apart. They no longer liked the same things. Sora liked Disney-films and pop music. Roxas liked everything-exploding-and-killing movies and rock music. Sora watches Disney Channel while Roxas watched…well Sora wasn't sure since Roxas's T.V. time was past their bedtime. Sora was the glass half full and Roxas was the glass half empty. Sora would love action/adventure and RPG video games; Roxas would love shooting and fighting games; in fact, the more violent it is, the more he likes it. He's even snuck home some borrowed M-rated video games from friends Sora didn't know.

Heck, even in school they're different! Sora struggles to keep his grades high while Roxas gets straight As, barely skimming by gym class with an A minus(although Sora was unsure how that was possible). Sora is amazing in gym class while Roxas is the most athletically challenged person unless he's holding something that resembles a sword! A kindergartener can run circles around Roxas if they played with any kind of ball. The poor blonde needs to try extra hard just to keep his perfect grades.

It didn't strike Sora until now how much they're different. Now he understood why they fought more compared to when they were younger. The two no longer think the same. Now they approach people and approach situations differently. It makes it harder for the two of them to understand each other.

He finally noticed how much of a rebel Roxas truly was. Roxas did a lot of things that Cloud would never have approved of behind his back. Now that he thought about it: Roxas probably did a lot of things behind his back too…

Sora sat up, pulled the covers off and swung his legs over to hang off the bed. The boy's mind wandered more on his and Roxas's relationship. He's been in Roxas's room many times but he finally noticed how he never really knew how half the stuff even got there to begin with. Looking at his own room, Roxas probably remembered where they all came from because they were always together when he got them. Then again, he probably doesn't because he had no interest in any activity or event when Sora got his stuff. Like when the family was at the carnival when Sora won a blue fur Crystal Chronicles Moogle plush, Roxas was bored to death calling it 'childish' and a 'waste of his time better spent with his friends than family.'

Upon scanning his own room, that's when Sora finally noticed something important: His school bag was left open the whole time. Panic flew through his head as he forgot about Roxas and more worried he dropped any homework or books he needed but as he searched through it, he found everything that was supposed to be there plus something else…

"What's this?" Sora asked out loud holding a small and thin red book, "…Axel?" After wiping his eyes of any tears left over, he read the name on the cover in clear big red letters. Curious, he opened the book without thinking that he probably shouldn't but the pages were all blank. Sora flipped through the pages until he arrived at the first page where there is only one thing written on it: A series of numbers…

* * *

Roxas was furious. He's never felt himself so angry at his twin his whole life! The older boy was like a baby! He took everything immaturely and reacted on emotion rather than brains! The young blonde tossed and turned while he laid on top of his bed. He played his handheld system and turned on his MP3 player to max so he can block out any kinds of sounds and hopefully help him block out Sora from his mind. It went like that until he noticed light coming from his phone. Quickly pausing the game and music, he picked up his phone to see Riku calling him so he answered.

"Hello?"

"Hey Roxas, is Sora there?"

"He should be in his room…" Roxas answered with poison in his voice having to talk about Sora.

"Oh…but when I called him he didn't answer. I wanted to ask if he got today's first period's notes. I was late today, remember?" Riku explained since Sora took notes and Roxas didn't, being a 'natural' in school as he is.

"I can ask for you," Roxas offered even though he really didn't want to.

"No it's okay, I can call up Kairi. I was just checking on you to make sure Sora was okay is all. Well later, Rox!"

Why would Sora ignore a call from his best friend? Roxas sighed and growled to himself as he got off his bed to check on his brother and make sure he didn't accidentally fall out of his window to help a bird…again.

Upon opening the door he caught Sora, out of his uniform and in a black hoodie and jeans instead, about to head downstairs. The two exchanged glances for a second before Sora made an annoyed face, averted his gaze, and kept going.

"…Riku called you know!" Roxas shouted after him before stepping back into his room and shutting his door, his anger back again thanks to Sora's attitude towards him.

"I know!" Sora shouted back, both still bitter at the other. Sora found himself about to sneak out of the house, as he knows what Cloud's answer would be if he asked such a question of going out before dinner, but he realized how quiet it was. Curiosity got the better of him as he tiptoed into the living room which was empty and then moved to the kitchen to catch Leon making out with Cloud against the kitchen counter…

Sora blinked and quickly looked away,

"_Not again! I did NOT want to see that! How did they not hear us yelling?" _

Sora quickly headed back to the front door and carefully opened then closed it without making a sound.

"_I'm sorry, Dad…" _he thought, feeling incredibly guilty for doing something that only Roxas would do and that would upset his father.

* * *

Cloud was getting frustrated. He did NOT want to moan or groan or make any kind of noises to indicate what he was doing as he worried about getting caught by Roxas or Sora. Leon was not making it any easier by licking and sucking every visible skin.

"L-Leon, hey…w-wait a minute…" Only words of slight protest left Cloud's lips but Leon just completely ignored them and continued with the kissing, sucking, and the occasional biting. Cloud bit his own lip to avoid moaning but he found himself breathing heavier and heavier as Leon worked his magic. It wasn't until Cloud opened his eyes and saw the clock that he cursed and gently pushes Leon off him,

"Crap! I forgot about dinner!"

"I was just eating you…"

"SHUT UP!" Cloud slaps Leon across the shoulder at that comment as he blushed furiously causing Leon to smirk.

"So what are you making or buying?" Leon asked as Cloud scratched the back of his neck.

"I don't know…normally Sora would come down asking what to eat and give suggestions…I guess being mad at Roxas makes him, well, not so hungry," Cloud theorized. The blonde walked past Leon and into the bathroom but he screamed, almost high enough to be mistaken for a girl, and ran out in a matter of seconds.

"Why did you give me this?" he exclaimed pointing at his neck.

"…It's a hickey, not poison ivy," Leon replied in a calm matter.

"I can't go to work with this! And I can't let my sons see this!"

"Oh come on, are we seriously going to hide this relationship? Especially from Sora and Roxas?"

"Well…um…" Cloud didn't have an answer as he lightly blushed at the thought he's actually in a relationship.

"We can talk to Sora and Roxas after dinner, is that okay?" Leon suggested. Cloud fidgeted a bit before slowly nodding.

* * *

Roxas's stomach growled and he immediately looked at the time.

"What the? Past 7!" He was appalled; they almost never ate dinner this late! He stopped his music and game and quickly headed downstairs to hopefully see food but saw that the kitchen table was empty of them.

"Dad?"

"Roxas?" Cloud immediately puts a hand to his neck to hide the mark while trying to give a casual act.

"Dad…" Roxas then noticed Leon was still here, "And Leon, um…sorry to ask but I'm hungry, what are we eating?"

"We're trying to decide that now. Have you seen Sora?"

"No…" Roxas slowly shook his head, "…I thought he was with you. I caught him going downstairs a while ago."

The two stared and exchanged glances with Leon before the word 'panic' crossed their minds. Roxas reached for his black cell phone in seconds but got no answer. He was about to try again but noticed that Cloud has beaten him to calling Sora.

"SORA! Where are you? Are you okay? Are you hurt? Tell Daddy you're okay!" Cloud nearly begged and Roxas thanked the Lord that Sora answered. Roxas's second set of actions was to check to see if Sora went back to his room but based on Cloud's next reaction that wasn't that case at all…

"WHAT? What are you doing at a friend's house at a time like this? And without telling me!" Cloud exclaimed and continued yelling into the phone. Roxas wanted to know why too, trying to remember if Sora mentioned any of this earlier in the day… Roxas was suddenly struck by realization and he nearly stopped breathing. Roxas remembered one thing that stuck out against Sora's choice of dark clothing when he was at the stairs today.

"_The thing in his arm…that notebook! It…it's AXEL'S! Ooooooh no! He's at Axel's house! HE'S AT AXEL'S HOUSE!" _Roxas thought he was going to faint at that very thought as it repeated over and over in his head to torture him.

"Okay Sora, I want you to tell me where you are so I can come get you," said Cloud, more gentle this time. Roxas wanted to scream in protest as he grabs his hair in panic.

"Dad, I can come home by myself right now-" Sora was cut off,

"NO WAY! Its way too late for someone as vulnerable as you be out alone at night!"

"But Daaaad…okay fine but can't-"

"And NO! That friend of yours can't drop you off if that's what you were going to ask!"

"…Never mind then…"

"W-Wait dad, hold on, I can get Sora-"

"If I won't let your older brother out at this time, why would I let you and have BOTH of you out there in the dangerous night?" Cloud cut in on Roxas, "I don't think so!"

"Want me to get him?" Leon offered and Cloud bit his lip, "We did agree-"

"I know…" Cloud was so used to taking care of both even if it's trouble, "Alright then, I'll stay with Roxas and we'll make dinner. Sora, tell Leon where you are so he can come get you." Cloud handed the phone to Leon who, after a few moments, asked for pen and paper and started drawing a map. Roxas waited impatiently for Leon to finish as with every passing second Roxas was filled with worry. He kept thinking of all the horrible things Axel might've done to Sora! All those NOT-so-innocent things!

"_If Sora's not a virgin when he comes home, I'm going to skewer that red-head!" _Roxas thought bitterly but before that thought could go any farther he noticed Leon was about to hang up.

"Wait! Leon! I want to speak with Sora! Please!" Roxas begged and Leon handed the phone over to Roxas before leaving to get him.

"Sora! Are you okay?" Roxas exclaimed in worry.

"Yes I'm fine, why does everyone think I'm hurt?"

"Because! Arg! Just hand the phone to Axel!"

"Here…" Roxas could hear Sora hand over his phone to Axel who took his time.

"Hey there," Axel greeted while chewing on a chips.

"Axel! If Sora's not a virgin when he gets home, I'll-"

"Sheesh! You think I'll sink that low with someone as adorable as Sora?"

"Um…yes!" Roxas answered as if it's the obvious thing in the world.

"Well I haven't taken it…yet…" Roxas was about to scream his head off from that comment if Sora didn't take the phone back.

"Sorry Roxas but you're interrupting something, can we talk when I get home?" Sora never sounded so un-enthusiastic to talk to Roxas before and Roxas did not like that one bit.

"Interrupting something? What is this _something_?"

"Roxas come on! You already ruined my day earlier! And we're just trying to finish this movie!"

"What's it rated…?" Roxas asked bitterly and decided he'll throw Axel off Mt. Fuji if Sora's watching an R-Rated movie.

"Ugh! PG-13!" Sora replied impatiently.

If Sora is acting the same as before then…nothing must've really happened. Sora was still sour with him and he doesn't sound sad or hurt, just a bit impatient and mad.

"Oh yeah! I'm bringing Axel back with me!" Sora announced before saying other things and hanging up but Roxas heard nothing after that announcement and once again thought he was going to faint.

Roxas had so many images flying through his head right now that he started to lose his balance and was forced to sit at the stairs before Cloud suspected him of knowing something about Sora's sudden disappearance from him. That one announcement caused Roxas's mind to go blank for who knows how long.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sora and Axel were sitting on Axel's messy couch in the living room which was filled with food: bags of chips, plates of snacks like cookies, and boxes of pizza lying everywhere.

"You still mad at Roxas?" Axel asked after Sora hung up and Sora nodded, "I'm sorry, man." Axel rubbed Sora's back and the boy unconsciously leaned towards Axel's shoulder.

"…I don't get it."

"What?"

"Roxas was as mad as me today…but he sounded so scared on the phone…"

"The guy's probably worried about you…you know, being here…with me…" Axel rolled his eyes at the reminder to himself that Roxas thinks Axel's gonna go rape the poor brunette or something. Does he not get that if Axel wanted that, he would've just kidnapped Sora a long time ago?

"But why? You're a nice guy…"

"Why thanks!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"_I…I…I really am the worst brother in the world! I let Sora walk right into Axel's hands! If that pyro-maniac burned, corrupted, or de-flowered Sora he's DEAD! Dead! Dead! Dead! I will personally make sure of that!"_

"Roxas!" Cloud's voice boomed across the home, "Help me with dinner!"

"Um, coming!" Roxas wasn't sure if he could focus on making dinner as he was too worried about Sora's innocence at the moment! Not only that, he sucked at cooking…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"…"

"Hi Leon!"

"…Sora."

"Yeah?"

"…I don't think your father will like this idea," Leon expressed his opinion when he saw Sora's friend was Axel, a regular at the bar, insisted on going back to the house with them.

"Axel only wanted to ask him something," said Sora innocently.

"…Do I dare ask what it is?" Leon asked looking at Axel, who lifted a finger and put it on his lips,

"I wouldn't tell you! It's reserved for Mr. Strife only!"

Leon puts a hand on his head,

"Well just to be safe…" Leon grabbed Sora's left hand, "Let's go."

"What? Hey! I'm not a child!" Sora tried shaking Leon's grip off not that it worked as Leon just started dragging Sora anyway with Axel following. Leon only had to jog to Axel's house that surprisingly wasn't that far since he could get there on foot in less than 15 minutes.

* * *

**Notes:**

**-Okay I'm happy with the next chapter because I'm bringing in another character. Those that already know Kire Papa, he's lightly based on some people in the second episode on the OVA…And there's you're hint! It's a guy!**

**And the fact that I'm finally bringing his character in means I can finally say I'm closing in to the climax. **

**-I promise I'll try my hardest to give Leon and Cloud more spotlight during the brotherly love stuff!**

**Please R and R! No seriously, I'm getting more story favs than reviews, which kinda bugs me because I'm not sure if I'm actually doing a good job or not**


	7. DENIED!

**Okay, for those that ONLY play Kingdom Hearts and NEVER played Cloud's Final Fantasy game and/or never saw Advent Children: just letting you know a character NOT from Kingdom Hearts(he was originally supposed to be but was cut) will make an appearance. **

**Why did I add him in? I'm not sure other than the fact I think he was needed and I think it's totally okay to bring someone not from Kingdom Hearts in since people bring in Reno all the time so I can bring in somebody too! At least the guy I'm bringing in was supposed to appear in Kingdom Hearts!**

* * *

When dinner was made, and after Roxas cleaned up the many times he accidentally cut himself, Roxas waited anxiously for Leon and Sora's return. He was worried that he'll start to get warts for sweating and he's got enough bandages on his hands already! As if on cue, Leon opened the door and the moment Roxas saw a smaller set of brown-hair, he nearly leapt from his spot and glomps Sora.

"SORAAA!"

Roxas didn't think that through as he could've hurt both of them when, and if, they hit the ground but luckily Axel was behind Sora to catch them. Upon seeing Axel, Roxas regained his balance and pulled Sora away from him while giving Axel a dangerous glare. Axel only smiled but no matter how innocent he really is of whatever crime he was accused of, his smile never looked innocent…

"Roxas! You're hugging too tight! Ow! Really! You are!" Sora wailed trying to get Roxas to loosen his grip. Roxas barely loosened his grip but when Sora heard someone charging through the house he knew he wasn't going to be let off anytime soon.

"SORAAAA!" it was Cloud's turn as he stole Sora from Roxas's arms, "Are you hurt? Are you alright? Is by little sky baby okay?"

"DAD!" Sora hissed, hated being called 'little sky baby' in front of other people.

"Um, Cloud, sorry to interrupt this moment but…Sora's friend insisted upon seeing you," said Leon and Cloud handed Sora to Roxas, whom he knew would guard Sora, and much to Sora's annoyance for being treated like a baby.

"I'm sooooo sorry, Sora! I didn't mean to fight with you and upset you so much that you had to seek Axel of all people!" Roxas held on tighter to his brother and continued to rant his apology while Cloud walked up closer to the door to see Axel give a light wave.

"Hey Mr. Strife! Name's Axel!"

A few anime veins appeared on Cloud's head. Just looking at him spelled bad news.

"I'm going to make this quick: What do you want?" Cloud tried to sound polite but instead that slipped out of his mouth.

Axel looked over to Sora who was still being suffocated by Roxas and then looked back at Cloud.

"I ask for permission to date Sora!"

* * *

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH-OOF!" Axel groaned and slowly rolled over to sit up, feeling his head, "Ouch…"

The door slamming shut was the next thing he heard.

"You could've just said no!" Axel shouted at the house. The only thing he remembered after the question was Cloud's eyes narrowing and the next thing he knew he was flying out the front door.

"Or not…I probably wouldn't give in that easily…HEY! At least I asked! You gotta respect me for that!" Axel shouted at the house again as he stood up. He took a few steps towards the house only to have something flying at him from above,

"OW!" Something hit Axel in the head and he fell to his knees, holding his injured head. That's when the red-head noticed a pot next to him. Looking up he saw Cloud on the second floor window holding a pan this time with a dangerous smirk that dared Axel to come any closer. Axel slowly stood up, he'll be needing ice when he gets home.

"Um…" Axel cups his hands to his mouth, "Sora! If you can hear me! I'll see you later okay?"

Cloud raised his arm with the pan and Axel made a break for it in that split second he had.

"Don't come back!" Cloud shouted after the red-head and closed his window. He turned around to put his pan back in the kitchen only to be stopped by Leon who pushed Cloud back to the window.

"The twins need to make up," Leon whispered and Cloud raised a brow.

"So? I can still put this away," Cloud lifted the pan.

"No…they need to be alone. So…"

Cloud only blushed after getting the hint.

"You…I…arg…fine…" he muttered, dropping the pan. Leon took Cloud's wrists and pinned them to the window and wall behind him, quickly placing a kiss on his lover and slowly traveling down his neck.

"Aah, h-hey! Don't go giving me another hickey!" Cloud hissed as Leon sucked his neck, "Leon!" he cried louder when Leon didn't respond. Leon gave a final lick before responding.

"Just wear something to cover it…I'm going to express my love for you in every way possible…"

"You perv!" Cloud shouted jumping to the immediately conclusion as he turned redder and redder since the moment Leon whispered to him such an almost-seductive voice.

"Am I? What are YOU thinking?"

"…Shut up…"

* * *

"Sora I said I was sorry!"

"Hmph!" Sora only ignored his twin as he flipped through channels in the living room with a bowl of rice and vegetables in his hands and with Roxas sitting next to him on the couch.

"Sora listen, I know I was being a jerk about this whole situation but…I just didn't want anything bad to happen to you. Axel doesn't understand the line between good and bad that Dad has set for us. He would never understand!"

"…Neither do you," Sora's comment took Roxas by surprise, "You've always done things that Dad said to never do. Sometimes you would ask me to keep it a secret. Other time I just see you sneak out in the middle of night for who-knows-what…But I never told him even though I should. That's the only really bad thing I've done before today…"

"Sora…I didn't…well…" Roxas rubbed the back of his neck, he couldn't really lie his way out of the corner Sora put him in.

Sora's mouth kept moving and he kept swallowing; Roxas could see Sora trying to hold back tears that he usually lets out so easily.

"I never told him because I was afraid to see him disappointed…" Sora's voice changed by this point and Roxas wanted to hug him to make him feel better but his body wouldn't move. Seeing Sora cry because of him hurt more than if he was crying himself, "And as the years went on…I knew Dad would be so disappointed at you for countless things that I forbade myself to ever tell Dad anything at all…" Sora sniffed and wiped his eyes, then stuffed his mouth with his food to try and stop the tears. He's heard many times, over and over from Roxas.

"_Stop crying!" _

"_Stop being a big baby!"_

"_You're a man!"_

"_Grow up!"_

He'd always hear one of those phrases from Roxas whenever he cries in front of him. And every time Roxas gets angry at Sora for crying, he'd walk away and not look back. It worked as Sora cried less and less over the years. At least, he learned to hold it in until he's away from Roxas. Now he didn't even bother to avoid it as Roxas already hurt him today, Sora didn't care anymore as little dews strayed from his face.

"…I'm sorry," was all Roxas could say, as he couldn't think of anything worth to say as excuses weren't even worth saying to begin with. Daring to walk into dangerous territory, Roxas scooted closer to Sora, hoping he won't be forced away; and slowly, he pulled Sora closer to him and held him there. He never learned how to comfort someone as he never was good with things that involved the combination of emotions and talking. Touch was all he had to offer him…

And Roxas realized…it was the only thing he's offered him in a long time…

Sora suddenly shifted and stood up,

"Sora?"

"…Roxas, I'm not a child anymore. And I'm the older brother, I don't need to be looked after," Sora stated, rejecting Roxas's attempt to comfort and started walking away, putting the bowl in the sink and headed upstairs.

"Sora! Wait!" as soon as Sora heard Roxas get up from the couch, Sora's walk turned into a run, "Sora!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cloud gently stopped Leon when he heard running and a door slamming shut followed by Roxas shouting Sora's name continuously.

"Sora! Sora!" Roxas got to Sora's room and tried the knob even though he expected it to be locked, "Sora! I'm sorry! Can't we just…talk? Sora?"

Cloud opened his bedroom door to see Roxas continuously knock on Sora's door and crying out his name.

"Ro-" Cloud took a step out but Leon grabbed his arm, "Leon, I can't just-"

"Cloud, let them solve it. This is a problem between the two of them. I know you're their father but you can't solve everything _for_ them."

"But…" Cloud looked back at Roxas who is still trying to talk to Sora through the door.

"Sora!" Roxas's forehead met Sora's door, "…Nii-Chan?" he whispered but still got no response. He sighed, "When you feel up for it, come to my room. I'll leave it unlocked for you…"

Roxas never leaves his door unlocked; everyone knew that, so Roxas was surprised at himself for suggesting such a thing. But he didn't care; he just wanted Sora to talk to him again. The moment Roxas's door shut, Cloud left Leon's arms and gently knocked on Sora's door.

"Sora?"

"...I know I'm in trouble. But I don't want to talk right now…please," Sora replied through the door.

"Yes, you are in trouble. But that's not what I want to talk about. What's going on between you and Roxas? Let me in, Sora, you know you can tell me anything."

Inside, Sora's room was dark except for the lamp he turned on. The boy sat on his bed, holding one of his chocobo plush close to him; and he found himself getting up to open the door for his father. What almost scared him was that earlier, every fiber in his body refused to open the door for his brother…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Leon helped himself to dinner and television while waiting on Cloud. He hoped they didn't mind him helping himself to dinner but there wasn't much he could do while waiting. The man was almost jealous of the twins; Cloud made being a father first before anything else. The relationship just started and Leon cursed himself for being jealous of Cloud's own sons!

"Leon…"

Leon almost jumped, not expecting someone's presence.

"Hey," Cloud sat next to Leon as he ate, "I'm sorry, you didn't have to wait."

"No it's okay, the kids come first, I know."

"…You wanna spend the night?" Cloud offered and Leon raised a brow and placed the bowl on the table in front of him.

"Is this an invitation or…?"

Cloud hits Leon across the shoulder,

"Don't get perverted on me!" he shouted with a blush.

"I wasn't," Leon smirked and Cloud shoved Leon who purposely pulled Cloud with him so they laid together on the couch, "You know, you really should control yourself."

"Sh-Shut up!"

Leon pulled Cloud in for a kiss before Cloud could protest and in the process, calmed the man down.

* * *

_Ding-Dong…_

"…"

_Ding-Dong…_

"…"

_Ding-Dong! Ding-Dong! Ding-Dong! Ding-Dong! Ding-Dong! _

"Okay! I'm coming!" Cloud shouted, pulling his head up from Leon's chest, the continuous doorbell ringing stirring awake both Cloud and Leon who fell asleep on the couch the night before.

"Did you just say you're _cumming_?" Leon asked and Cloud hits Leon before getting up, fixing his clothes and hair before opening the door.

"About time…" A monotone voice responded.

At that moment, Sora came downstairs in his school uniform and with his school bag. He stopped in his tracks and dropped his bag when he saw who was at the door,

"Uncle Vincent!" he exclaimed with a big smile on his face and ran towards the man in red carrying two large bags and gave the man a big hug,

"Oof! Hey Sora," the man replied bluntly and handed the two bags over to the Cloud.

"Those are gifts for the kids," Vincent pointed to the left bag, "And those are for you. Things from Reno and Yuffie," he pointed at the other bag.

"Yay gifts!" Sora immediately took the bag meant for him and Roxas, "Thanks Uncle Vincent!"

"Playing delivery man again, Vincent?" Cloud asked, motioning Vincent to come in but he decline.

"You could say that…but I'm actually here to investigate something," the man replied without much of an expression, "Yuffie and Reno decided to make me deliver their gifts just so they'd save money on delivering it through mail…"

His eyes wandered the house a bit before they laid eyes on Leon, "…Who's that?"

"Hm? Oh…" Cloud lightly blushed, "He's Leon…um…he…"

"Are you sleeping with him?"

"DON'T SAY IT SO BLUNTLY!" the spiky-haired man exclaimed with a large anime vein, "And no! We have not yet, uh, I mean…"

"Say no more, I don't want to hear about your sex-life, if you even have one…just be glad Yuffie's not here," was all Vincent said.

"You have no idea how glad I am," Cloud nodded in agreement. Roxas came downstairs by this point with a depressed expression and tired eyes but his face lightened up a bit when he saw Vincent.

"Uncle Vincent!" he exclaimed and Vincent only raised a hand to let him know he heard him, "Sora has the bag with gifts."

"Huh? Oh…" Roxas's face fell, hoping he got down before Sora did but apparently not.

"Anyway, Cloud: I am on a mission so I recommend you try and be more cautious than you have been. If my suspicions are correct, the area might be slightly more dangerous for you and your family."

"How so?" Cloud asked, wanting details.

"…Just make sure Sora and Roxas always have someone going to and from school with them and don't let them out late at night," Vincent then glanced back at Leon, "I'll break your body if I catch you doing something I am not pleased of…" was all Vincent could advise before leaving, leaving a confused Cloud and a slightly bothered Leon.

* * *

Roxas entered the kitchen to see a bag and some toys, DVDs, and games lying on the kitchen table but no Sora.

"Bye Dad, I'm leaving!" came Sora's voice,

"GAH! No! Wait until Leon gets ready! He'll take you!" Cloud shouted, taking Vincent's advice.

"Whyyyyyy?" Sora whined.

Roxas sighed and looked in the bag, now empty, and scanned the table again but spotted a note this time.

_Dear Sor and Roxy,_

_You boys must be getting bigger by now! Sorry we never visit anymore but there's never time! Here are some gifts for you to enjoy! We got a variety of things in case there's something you don't like but in the end we hope you two have fun playing together like always!_

_Signed,_

_Yuffie and Reno_

On the note were scribbles, drawings, little arrows, and mini-notes by both Yuffie and Reno making comments like 'I didn't write that!' or 'Don't forget to tell me when your father finally gets laid!'

Roxas tried to hold in a laugh at that one comment, wondering if it was Yuffie or Reno that wrote it. But Roxas's face fell again, noticing everything on the table were almost things he was sure to enjoy but it took up probably half the space in the bag. Roxas sighed again, knowing Sora took the things only he would like and left everything he knew Roxas would like on the table for him. The young blonde found himself sighing every time he's reminded of Sora as he read over the note once more; he never felt so hurt from reading a single note before.

"_-we hope you two have fun playing together like always!"_

* * *

**Notes:**

**-Yup, the scene that made me giggle was Cloud kicking Axel out of the house!**

**-"Nii-Chan"=big brother but in a cute way of saying it. **

**-Whee, I finally brought Vincent in! No! He's not literally their uncle! They just call him that because he's the only supposedly-close male friend of Cloud's. **

**-Don't worry, guys! Sora is not gonna hold that grudge! He's happier in this chapter isn't he?**

**Please R and R!**


	8. Brothers

**Warnings:**

**-Will mention real life music and movie references! I honestly don't want to hear about your opinions on them though! They were there for the sake of the scene!**

* * *

By the time they got to school and by the end of the first class, everyone seems to know the Strife twins are 'at war' with each other. Due to gossip, the phrase was completely exaggerated. But anyone could've believed it. The two didn't speak a word to each other and didn't get together at lunch when the twins would go to the rooftop to eat with Riku, Kairi, and Naminé. Occasionally they would be joined by more friends such as Hayner, Pence, or Olette as well. But when Roxas arrived at the roof, purposely late, and saw Sora wasn't there, his head fell.

Sora instead went outside and ate by the gate until he heard the sounds of engines come up.

"Axel?" Sora looked up and saw Axel get off his ride and walk towards Sora so the two could have lunch together, even though a gate separated them.

"Still mad at Roxas huh?"

"I little…" Sora admitted, "And I know he's sorry too…"

"Hey it'll be okay," Axel reassure and took a bite out of his burger. Apparently the man just stopped by a fast food place before coming here.

"…Axel, if you're free at lunch every day, then I can make you bento! It's healthier than that!" Sora pointed.

"Bento? You can cook?" Axel asked raising a brow.

"Yeah! I made this myself!" Sora lifted his own bento box for Axel to see. It was organized and very cute as Sora made a star face on his rice with vegetables.

"…Mind if I get a taste?" Axel asked flirtatiously not that Sora caught on to that.

"Of course!" Sora picked up an octopus with his chopsticks and placed them through the bars for Axel to eat.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Hey Roxas! There you are!" Selphie, followed by Wakka and Tidus, called out to him and sat down with the group for lunch today.

"Um, is there something you need?"

"Yeah I was going to ask who that guy talking with Sora by the gate is! He's so hot! I was wondering if you were friends or something!"

Roxas exchanged looks with Riku, Kairi, and Naminé.

"What does he look like?" Roxas asked, trying to hold in his mixture of anger and fear.

"Um, he's got big spiky red hair and-"

Roxas leapt up before she could even finish and ran to the edge of the roof to look down, spotting Axel and Sora together.

"AXE-" Riku quickly pulled Roxas back a bit and covered his mouth,

"Think about this for a sec, Roxas! Do you want Sora to be angry at you for something else?" Riku pointed out and released Roxas.

"But…" Roxas stared down at the two of them again and saw them laugh together, feeling anger rise again…or was it jealousy?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sora was enjoying his time with Axel that he didn't realize what time it was and had to quickly pack everything and get to class.

"Hey Sora, want me to give you a ride home today?" Axel offered and Sora stared at him,

"That would be awesome!" he smiled for Axel before heading back into the school.

* * *

Roxas made a mental note to himself to get a quick word with Sora by the end of the day. Unfortunately, that chance never came; Sora ran out as soon as the last bell rang and Roxas didn't even pack his bag yet…

Sora was one of the first ones out the door and right at his usual spot he saw Axel and ran up to him.

"Was Roxas okay with this?" Axel asked and handed Sora the helmet he usually handed Roxas.

"Oh…I didn't exactly tell him. But I'm the older one! I don't need to listen to him!" Sora pouted and placed the helmet on his head and clumsily tries to get on the motorcycle which he's never touched until now. Axel sighed and went behind Sora, lifting him up and sat him upright on his bike. Then he went in front of him and straightened the helmet.

"There! Now just hold onto me tightly okay?"

"Um, okay!"

When Axel got on his motorcycle, Sora immediately wrapped his arms around him,

"Is this too tight?" he asked,

"Nope, you're fine, ready?"

"Um…I think so."

"Good! Hang on!"

Sora tightened his grip and was thankful because when Axel went into a sudden start, Sora thought he was going to fly off.

* * *

Roxas sighed and slowly sat himself on the stairs of the school, chin on his hands and watched the ride that just left the school grounds. Riku stepped out and noticed the blonde staring down the street, depressed.

"What are you doing, Roxas?"

Roxas only sighed,

"I'm losing my own brother…to a guy that sinks way lower than me on so many levels!"

"…_Okay_ then…" Riku took a seat next to Roxas, "Don't tell me…Sora got a ride with Axel?"

"You saw?" Roxas asked almost bitterly at the thought.

"No, but…look, I know you're jealous that-"

"I'm not jealous! Sora is…ugh! I know he's my older brother by 25 minutes-"

"You said it was by 5 hours when I asked," Riku cut in,

"I don't know okay? And yeah, even though he's older than me by…I don't know 2 hours! I've always looked after him since we were little! I protected him from bullies, heck I _beaten up_ the bullies! I got him into the water and taught him how to swim, I'm the one that gave him the confidence to ask out Kairi, then hide the fact he was dating from Dad, I helped him get over their break-up, I helped him ride his bike when Dad couldn't! I…I…I…"

"Roxas! Breathe!" Riku ordered and hits Roxas in the back,

"Ow…"

"Roxas, you're not losing your brother because it already happened!"

Roxas gave Riku a glare,

"…Say what?"

"Rox, think about it: How close were you two over the past few _years_ compared to now?"

"We were close! Sort of…"

"Oh yeah? Well you know how Sora loves American music? Can you tell me who he likes more: Miley Cyrus or Jonas brothers?"

"Ew! How about neither?" Roxas almost gagged, not sure how anyone can listen to those kinds of American music. It could be that Sora liked Disney that he was more exposed to American music but Roxas couldn't stand most American music to begin with, himself being a loyal fan to the Japanese music.

"He likes Miley way more," Riku answered, "What would he watch between 'Coraline' or 'Pink Panther 2'?"

"Oh I watched 'Coraline!' That was pretty creepy American children's movie!"

Riku gave him a look, looking for an answer not an opinion,

"Well Sora watched it with me so…"

"Sora likes comedy over unique-creepy…a lot more," Riku answered and Roxas buried his face in his hands, now remembering that Sora actually covered his eyes in some parts of that movie.

"Does he still like RPG games at least?" Roxas asked, afraid he knew nothing about Sora.

Riku nodded,

"Of course, he's been playing a lot of RPG games."

"Well…" Roxas's hands fell, "At least I know one thing about him."

"Can you name even one NEW RPG game or series he plays?" Riku asked and Roxas slowly shook his head,

"Not one…"

"See? Don't get upset over this," said Riku and Roxas only groaned,

Someone cleared their throat and Roxas looked up to see Leon, who came to pick him up.

"Where's Sora?" the man asked and Roxas completely forgot he was supposed to stop Sora from leaving without waiting for Leon!

"He's…uh…he got a ride."

"...What?"

* * *

"You can let go now," said Axel when the ride was over.

"You sure?" Sora asked nervously,

"Yes, I stopped, look around," said Axel and Sora slowly looked around him and indeed, the landscaped stop flying past him at, what Sora thinks, over 60 miles an hour. Slowly, Sora released Axel but still slightly shaken at Axel's reckless riding that he wonders how Roxas survives a ride from Axel all this time! Axel took the helmet off Sora and picked up him, then set him down.

"You okay?"

"Y-Yeah," Sora nodded with a nervous smile but his legs were still a bit wobbly.

"Sorry if I scared you. I'll go slower next time!"

Sora stared at Axel,

"Roxas said you never slow down even when he's yelling at the top of his lungs for you to."

"Oh he did? Well…you're special, Sora," Axel played with the boy's hair before getting back on his motorcycle again but Sora went up to him.

"Axel, Roxas told me you smoked."

"I do," Axel replied casually.

"How come I never see you smoke then?"

"Well Roxas always complained about it, like _really_ annoyingly, so before I come see either of you two, I take a double-dose," Axel explained.

"But…it's bad for you!"

"Hey we're all going to die at one point!"

"But you'll die sooner than others!"

"It's no big deal, Sora."

"Yes it is! What if you find someone you love? Don't you want to spend a long life with this person?"

"…Well, I guess so," Axel shrugged, "But I have bad luck with love."

Sora groaned,

"Of course you do! Roxas told me you like having one-night-stands after all!"

Axel only laughed out loud,

"What?" Sora tilted his head in confusion.

"I have one-night stands for the same reason: I have bad luck with love. And besides, they're not worth the trouble."

"You're wrong! I know, sort of, that true love isn't easy to find…but it's worth it!"

"…You know, when you say it, I actually almost believed you," said Axel and let out a small sigh.

"Good! So maybe you'll believe me when I say people will miss you if you die from smoking of all things! Especially your future lover!"

"Sora, no one's going to _truly_ miss me. And that is _if_ I find a future lover."

"But Axel, _I_ would truly miss you," Sora stated and Axel stared at Sora, surprised that he's starting to find himself…believing him.

"Sora…" Axel shook his head a bit, "You really are one special kid…"

"I'm not a kid!" Sora pouted.

"Alright then," Axel swung his legs over his bike so he's facing Sora, "So what are you?"

"I'm…a teenager! But you can treat me like a young adult!"

"Okay…young, single, and innocent teenager..." Axel used his finger to lift Sora's chin just a bit more as he slowly leaned in, "Show me how adult-like you are…"

"SORAAAAAA!"

Axel flinched, and was about to kill the person that interrupted his moment with Sora.

"Roxas?" Sora looked down the street to see his brother.

Axel flinched again, didn't think it was Roxas who was running towards them like a madman that Axel almost thought it was Cloud himself about to throw another cooking material at him.

"Sora!" Roxas shouted again, reaching Sora and pulling him away from Axel before taking in some deep breaths, "Sora! You were supposed to wait until Leon came to pick us up!"

"Oh…whoops…I forgot!" Sora gave an innocent smile, hoping Leon would let him off the hook but Leon was way behind Roxas. Who would've thought his twin could run so fast for being athletically challenged!

"I think that's my cue to go…" Axel was about to take off if Leon didn't quickly catch up and grabbed Axel's chain necklace at the last second.

"What did you do to Sora?" Leon growled that can almost be mistaken for a real lion.

"N-Nothing…" Axel replied, it was bad enough the twins' father AND his own best friend was after him, he didn't need another person!

"He took me home! That's all!" Sora added.

"Nothing else?"

"Nothing else!" Axel and Sora replied in unison.

Leon slowly released Axel and ordered the twins to go inside.

"Come on, Sora," Roxas forcefully pulled his twin by the wrist.

"Later Axel! Thanks for the ride!" Sora waved with a bright smile and Axel couldn't help but smile a bit too.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Dad we're home!" Roxas announced but got no answered, "Dad?"

"Maybe he's still at work?" Sora suggested the idea as he walked past Roxas and into the kitchen for a quick snack. That's when the boy noticed the gifts still on the table.

"Roxy, these are from Yuffie and Reno! They're yours!" Sora pointed,

"Huh? Oh, yeah…" Roxas didn't have time to put them away that morning so he started cleaning them now, "Do you have yours?"

"Yup!"

Roxas now wanted to know what Sora got exactly. Even if he's not interested in them, he should at least know.

"I hope Leon's not giving Ax a hard time," said Sora, taking a snack bar and went back to the door to see if he can see anything through the windows.

"When did you start calling him 'Ax' exactly?" Roxas asked,

"Um…I don't know," Sora shrugged and Roxas gave a disapproving look making Sora upset again.

"Why can't I be friends with Axel?" Sora asked in a sad tone, "He's really good to me…"

Roxas sighed and stopped what he was doing. He wasn't sure if he knew the answer to that anymore…

"Roxas?"

"…I don't want you to date him."

"Wait what?" Sora blinked, not sure if he heard right.

"I don't want you to date him," Roxas repeated and kept staring at the table in front in of him, "Axel likes to get drunk and go to parties, plus he smokes, not to mention go and have sex with random people on a whim. I don't want you to be going to any of these parties and have something bad happen to you and I don't want you to go through second-hand smoking either. He's obviously not good for a relationship since he loves one-night-stands so much; there's no way he'd stick with one relationship! I don't care how much he likes you, I don't want you to get hurt. You're too good for him! Way too good!"

"…Axel likes me?" Sora asked with a light blush. Roxas sighed: of course that would be the first thing his brother would ask!

"It's not just that…" Roxas lowered his head even more, "I saw you eating lunch with him today…"

"Oh…I'm sorry, if you wanted to join us you could've came," Sora apologized and Roxas only sighed again; of course Sora would automatically think that and apologize!

"That's not it, Sora…I don't like the idea that he's stealing you away from me. Not only am I losing you I'm losing my own best friend! Although now I'm starting to question my choice for a best friend…"

"Roxas…Axel isn't going to replace you in my life! How could you even think that?"

"Because I wasn't even in your life for a long time!" Roxas answered and pulled up one of the kitchen chairs to sit himself down, "The closer he got to you, the more you distant yourself from me…and we were distant enough already."

"Oh Roxas…I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to hurt your feelings!" Sora immediately apologized and went to hug his brother who stiffened at the sudden body contact he hasn't felt in so long.

"Don't apologize, Sora, you didn't do anything wrong," said Roxas, reaching an arm up to touch Sora's, "I'm the one who's sorry…but for everything."

"Roxas, I forgive you. You know I always will!" Sora released his brother and went to other side of the table to face him, "But if you don't want me to date Axel I won't. I don't want you to feel left out or worried!"

Roxas lifted his head to look at Sora in the eye for the first time since he got back from Axel's.

"But Sora…" Roxas stopped himself…this is what he wanted right? Yet he felt so guilty,

"But can I date Axel if I change him?" Sora piped in and snapped Roxas out of his thoughts.

"Change him?"

"Yeah! If I break Axel out of his bad habits, then can I date him? And don't accuse me of being in a pedophilia! You did the act first!"

"…Alright, I think that's fair. And I promise I won't constantly remind you that you're doing something illegal, especially if you're doing it behind Dad," Roxas nodded and couldn't help but feel a small smile curve on his lips when Sora's face lit up from that reply. He finally did something that made Sora happy, even for a moment.

"Very funny, of course I'm telling Dad!"

Roxas swallowed: of course Sora's not gonna hide this from Cloud! He's too good!

"Glad you trust me and accept my decision, Roxy! Don't worry! I'll change Axel no problem!"

Roxas now really wanted to see how that's even possible. Sora would have to change Axel before even suggesting this idea to their father.

"Come on, Roxy! Let's go play games!" Sora got up and pulled Roxas up before the blonde could reply, "Don't forget your stuff!" Sora pointed before running upstairs to set up something to play.

"…Thanks Sora," Roxas said just above a whisper as a smile appeared on his face.

* * *

In the silent woods, two old acquaintances walked together as they discussed the future.

"I don't get it, Vincent. I'm in so-called danger so you're going to protect me but I can't know what I'm in danger of!" Cloud exclaimed not that it fazed his friend.

"No," the gunman replied,

"…You suck," Cloud shook his head and crossed his arms, "But are we done? I should be getting home to my sons and Leon."

"Who-oh…_that _guy…"

Cloud gave Vincent a look,

"Do you have something against me dating a guy or something?"

Vincent only shook his head,

"I just don't think a stranger should get involved," he replied casually.

"You don't like him?" Cloud concluded.

"I don't trust him. You mentioned you met him not too long ago. I find it really suspicious how our paths crossed like this…"

"I think you're over thinking this! By a lot! Leon's lived here for a while and works with Tifa."

"…"

"So can I go?"

"…"

"Vincent!" Cloud stopped walking and Vincent did as well after a few more steps.

"…Just don't give your heart to him yet. In fact, don't give yourself to him at all. Not without going through me," he warned and continued on his way while preparing his gun as if threatening Leon without his presence even being there.

"I can take care of myself, Vincent! Don't worry! And I beg of you: Don't shoot Leon," Cloud rolled his eyes and headed towards the other direction. Cloud didn't even walk for 10 minutes when he heard a bullet and birds flying, scaring him out of his skin.

"Vincent!" he cried in anger but heard no reply. He almost grew worry if he didn't see a flash of red in the air for a brief moment. Ignoring him, Cloud continued home.

* * *

**Notes:**

**-Yay, I fixed the twins' relationship!**

**-And yay for my attempt at suspense and stuff, yeah…**

**-And yay for you guys: this chapter and the next one is longer…okay it's only longer on my word doc by a couple more pages so I'm not sure if that even affects how long it is on this site.**

**Small preview for next chapter: The twins are told about the relationship. Vincent's presence is becoming an obstacle for the couple and is starting to annoy Cloud because of it. **

**Please Read and Review!**


	9. Vincent is a Crowd

**Yay, a couple more reviews than usual. Slightly happier!**

**Oh yeah, uh, remember when I said this chapter might be slightly longer because it was on my Word doc? Well I cut a scene out; okay I moved the scene, so it's regular length again. **

**xKHCookies:**** Not my intention so I'm gonna have to say no, lol. I guess I made it more twincest didn't I? **

* * *

Leon and Cloud stood together, hand in hand, Cloud almost shaking.

"It'll be okay," Leon reassured but before Cloud could even calm down, Leon knocked on Sora's door.

"Come in!" came Sora's voice and started laughing about something with Roxas.

Leon opened the door enough for him to walk in but when he took a step he was stopped when Cloud didn't move from his spot.

"Cloud?"

"What's going on, Leon? And Dad?" Sora asked but didn't get a reply when Leon went back out to try and get Cloud to go into the room. When Leon finally got Cloud to move and pushed him into the room, the spiky-haired father was furiously red in the face.

"Are you sick Dad?" Sora asked with concern but Cloud only shook his head. Roxas only raised a brow while Leon pushed Cloud a bit closer to the twins.

"Okay, since your father's so shy about it-"

"I'm not shy about it!" Cloud erupted at Leon.

"Okay…since your father is _stubborn_ about this, I'll come right and say it: I want to have a seriously relationship with your father without having to hide it from you two," Leon confessed before Cloud could even stop him.

"You mean you've been hiding this the whole time?" Sora exclaimed, "Is that why you kissed Dad after I left the living room the day we watched a movie together?" Sora asked in surprised, believing they had a relationship _before_ that incident.

"Wh-Wha? You saw that?" Cloud flushed, putting his cold hand to his face to hopefully stop the blushing.

"Er, Sora, I think they just got together. As in officially," said Roxas to help correct his brother, "I think Leon was only trying tactics to win Dad over that day."

"Oooh," Sora nodded in what-Roxas-hopes-to-be-understanding.

"H-Hey! Roxas!" Cloud blushed some more shades of red.

"Good, so now that they accept our relationship, we can leave to continue our business if you want," said Leon trying to calm Cloud.

"Uh…y-you guys really don't…?"

"Of course we don't mind," Roxas commented first. He can't really mind if Cloud ever finds out he dated Axel at one point…and other people…behind his back.

"I'm really happy for you two! So when will you get married so we can be a real family?" Sora asked excitedly. Roxas nudged him to stop the train of thoughts right there while Cloud blushed 100 different shades of red and felt faint.

"We'll see, Sora," Leon replied and helped Cloud stay on his feet, leading him out.

Marriage huh? A bit far ahead but it was a nice thought for both Leon and Cloud…at least at that moment it was.

A few days later:

Leon sat on one sofa while Cloud sat in the chair, both sitting across from each other and feeling an uncomfortable silence…

"Sorry," Cloud apologized again.

"And you still won't tell me where you were!"

"I was talking with Vincent that day, and today, I swear! We were on a walk so we weren't really in one place anyway!"

Leon groaned and shook his head,

"I'm sorry that I practically ignored you all of today but…I'm a father first. So when I came home, the boys needed me, I had to meet their needs first."

Leon sighed again,

"Fine! We'll just…cool off for a bit," the lion man stood up and helped himself out the door leaving Cloud shaking his head and sighed in frustration.

The twins popped their heads from the top of the stairs in time to see Leon leave.

"If I knew Dad was supposed to spend some time with Leon, I wouldn't have asked him for help on my project," said Sora.

"And I wouldn't have asked him to give an extra hour of our sword lessons," Roxas added.

"Yeah, that way I could've whacked you around and YOU could've help me on my project instead," Sora added and Roxas wanted to hit is brother with anything he can grab.

Leon wasn't really happy that Cloud refused to tell him what he and Vincent have been discussing. The two have been seeing each other more frequently and Leon was already having a hard time spending time with Cloud to begin with.

"Do you think Leon thinks Dad's cheating on him?" Roxas asked as the two of them headed to their video game room to play some more,

"He shouldn't if he does. Uncle Vincent doesn't come by often and once he leaves who knows when he'll come back. I personally want to spend more time with Uncle Vincent but he always says he's busy when I ask!" Sora pointed out.

"Hey Sora…does it creep you out, you know, that Uncle Vincent never looks any older every time we see him?"

"Really?" Sora asked and Roxas just settled for Sora not caring enough to notice or he really is oblivious.

"It's true! As much as I love Uncle Vincent, he's the creepiest friend of our dad's! I keep getting paranoid and thinking he's a vampire or something!"

"Oh Roxas that's silly! There are no such things as vampires!" said Sora with a laugh and Roxas gave him a glare,

"Yet there are such things as 'Santa Claus' and 'fairies' out there?"

"Well of course they're real! But vampires are only from books and legends! People have actually seen Santa and fairies!"

"Ugh…" Roxas placed a hand to his head and just decided to give up on this argument.

The phone suddenly started ringing and the twins exchanged looks, wondering if they should get it or not since Cloud's stressed enough already. But after two rings, Cloud already got it.

"Yeah? Oh, what is it, Vincent?"

"Uncle Vincent?" the two said at the same time and ran to the closest phone; Roxas picked up the phone carefully to listen in.

"Cloud, don't send the kids to school tomorrow."

"What? Why?" Cloud asked. Sora was about to cheer but Roxas quickly covers his brother's mouth to avoid being heard.

"Just don't. Trust me."

"Well…if you say so…" Cloud ran a hand through his hair and sighed.

"…You sound frustrated."

"I am…Leon's mad at me."

"Your sex buddy?"

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?" Cloud shouted into the phone with an anime vein, "He's my BOYFRIEND! That's completely different! How many times do I have to tell you that?"

Roxas was trying to hold in a laugh while Sora was wondering what Roxas could possibly have heard that's so funny since Roxas kept pushing Sora away earlier to prevent noise.

"Same thing to me…" Vincent replied in his usual monotone voice, "As much as I want to help you on your relationship problems, I have to get back to my mission…"

"You liar! You don't even like him! You're partially why he's mad at me too!"

"Sucks for you."

"You're the worst person I can ever choose to tell this stuff to!"

"I know."

"GAH! I can't believe you'd even admit it so bluntly!"

"If you want comfort, go whine to someone else."

"This isn't WHINING!"

"…"

"Fine I'll let you go…" Cloud muttered.

"By the way, I think your sons were listening to our conversation."

"What? _SORA_! _ROXAS_!"

Roxas quickly placed the phone down in hopes Cloud won't hear them and drop the suspicions.

"Ugh, bye!" Cloud hung up and the twins placed themselves away from the phone as fast as possible after hearing Cloud going up the stairs.

"Sora! Roxas!" Cloud shouted again and opened their game room door.

"Yes?" the two replied as innocently as possible after nearly shoving a disc into their game system and started playing.

"What have I told you two about eavesdropping?" he demanded.

"We weren't eavesdropping," said Roxas, turning to look at his dad. After lying to him for years, this became natural for the young blonde.

"Sora?" Cloud crossed his arms and waited for Sora's reply.

"Um…"

Roxas groaned, knowing they were caught. He completely forgot that Sora would never lie to Cloud, and even if he did, he'd feel so guilty that his lie would suck.

"Ah! I'm sorry, Roxy! I'm sorry Dad!" Sora looked like he was about to cry as he turned to face Cloud, "We heard you fighting with Leon and when we heard Uncle Vincent was on the phone we had to check to see if you were cheating on Leon!"

Roxas looked between his father and his brother, noticing how…cute Sora looked with almost-teary eyes. The boy wanted to cheer, knowing they'll be let off the hook if Cloud falls for that cute look.

"…Sora, I'm not cheating on Leon with Vincent. Vincent wouldn't know what 'love' is even if 100 fan girls glomped him at once. But it's very important that I keep in contact with him for the time being, okay?"

Sora slowly nodded.

"And Roxas," Cloud turned and gave Roxas a firm look,

"Why were _you_ eavesdropping?"

"Uh…same reason as Sora?"

Cloud shook his head,

"I catch you eavesdropping again and you're grounded for 2 weeks," Cloud warned and left the room.

"…That's so unfair! You go unpunished completely!" Roxas complained to Sora after he heard Cloud downstairs again.

"So did you though."

"I got a _warning_!"

"Well just don't do it again, Roxy. But at least we know he's not cheating on Leon!" Sora announced and he went back to playing video games until he heard his cell phone ring.

"Hello? Hey Ax!"

Roxas stiffened,

"When did he have your number…?" he asked protectively and Sora gave him a look before going back to talk to Axel.

* * *

"Oh god, that better not be Vincent again," Cloud said out loud when the house phone rang once again, "Hello?"

"CLOOOOUUUUUD!" a female practically screeched into the phone.

"…Ow."

"Cloud! Cloud! Cloud! I heard from Vincent!"

"You heard _what_ from Vincent?" Cloud was in no mood to be talking about Vincent, the guy that _has _to keep him updated on everything and is half the reason why Leon's pissed at him…

"You have a manwhore in your house?" the female exclaimed in surprise.

"…I'm going to kill that sonovabi-"

"And to think I thought you were straight at one point!"

"Well he cha-hey! What do you mean 'at one point'?" Cloud exclaimed.

"Well…back when Reno was still chasing you around, he and I crossed paths and we ended up talking about your sexuality. And thanks to Sora and Roxas, I lost the bet! I'm going straight back to him to tell him you have a manwhore in your house so I can get my money back!"

"…Okay, Yuffie, next time I go over there remind me to kick Reno in the balls and throw you out the window."

"Oh okay! But you're not catching me so you can just kick Reno where the sun-don't-shine!"

"And I don't have a manwhore in the house! He's my…ugh, I'm going to regret telling you this…the man Vincent saw was my boyfriend…"

Cloud could hear a gasp at the other end and he was so glad Yuffie's not living in here anymore or the whole town would know in less than 2 minutes.

"Omygosh Cloud! No way! No way! No way!"

"Yes way now shut up! And don't tell-"

"Oh Reno! Good timing! Guess what Cloud just told me?"

"Why is Reno over there anyway? Where are you?" Cloud exclaimed but was completely ignored as he kept hearing shouts, squeals, laughter, and some flapping sounds from what he assumes to be money…

"Okay Cloud, you gotta send a picture of him over! How old is he? Is he hot? Smexy? Cute? Does he top or do you top? How did you guys meet? How long have you been dating? Is he rough in bed? Details! Come on, tell! Tell! Tell!"

"…There's no way I'm telling you _anything_ now. And he's mad at me right now so-"

"What did you do, Cloud? Your first boyfriend and you already pissed him off? How could you?"

"I didn't do anything! Except…completely ignore him for an entire day-but I'm a FATHER! I have two sons to take care of and Vincent wouldn't leave me alone on that same day!" Cloud ranted and Cloud reminded himself to find some way to get revenge on that man for giving him a bad day. Who does he think he is? His father?

"Of course! You blame Vincent for all this!"

"Because he's to blame!"

"I'm sure…"

"He is! Wait…why am I talking to you still? Bye!"

"Wait Cloud! I can tell you how to get your boyfriend to forgive you!"

"I don't believe you!"

"Well you should!"

Cloud wasn't sure how long it took but he did eventually get off the phone with Yuffie…but then he spent at least a half hour with Reno when he took the phone from Yuffie…

The man just wants to avoid telling Yuffie who it is considering she and Leon have met at one point…

* * *

"I'm sorry…" the two said in unison. Leon didn't come back that day, but he did the following morning giving both men the chance to apologize. After a few moments of silence, Leon took the liberty to plant a kiss on Cloud's lips.

"Thanks…"

Cloud flustered and leaned himself against Leon, resting his head against Leon's neck.

"Forgiveness and saying sorry…is needed in a relationship…" Cloud muttered and then mentally cursed himself for saying a line that Yuffie told him to say.

"Definitely…" Leon whispered seductively as he started kissing again, going from Cloud's lips to his jaw to his neck but Leon want to go down farther so his hand reached for Cloud's button shirt.

"Dad!"

"AH!" Cloud lets out a cry and Leon quickly backs away from Cloud.

"Hey Dad! I…why are you red? Are you sick?" Sora asked and Cloud quickly turns away,

"Oh uh, no, I uh…I just…I'm not sick!"

"Um…okay? Well since you told us to stay home, and my friend Axel has no classes by lunch time, can we go out to lunch with him?"

Cloud tried not to let his body twitch.

"Axel…? That man with the red hair?"

"Yeah! Him! He came by here once to talk to you, remember? I just didn't get a chance to say goodbye for some reason…"

"I don't think so, Sora," Cloud replied, remembering why Axel came to his home in the first place.

"Why? Please! Roxy's coming too!"

"He is? Hmm…how long will you be out?"

"Just for lunch! Honest! And maybe some shopping afterwards. If something comes up I'll call you!"

"…"

"Pleeeeeeaaaaaase?" Sora then pulled Cloud's greatest weakness, "Please…_Daddy_?" Sora gave the cutest pout he can pull off and gave off his most innocent look ever. The moment Cloud's face twisted a bit, trying not to give in, Sora knew he got the answer he wanted.

"…Ugh, fine! But call me every hour and tell me what you're doing!"

"Yes! Promise! Thanks Dad!" Sora jumped into the air before running up to Cloud to give the man a big hug, "I love you, Daddy!" with that, the boy ran upstairs to tell Roxas. After hearing the door slam upstairs, Cloud turned to Leon.

"We are NOT going to do anything like that when my sons are home and we are not in a room!"

"But doesn't the fear of getting caught just thrill you?" Leon asked with a smirk and Cloud turned red again,

"N-No! And don't assume that those kinds of things, er, thrill me…" Cloud muttered the rest of the sentence.

"I actually believe you…because you let Sora go just so we'd alone in the house right?" Leon asked and Cloud hits him across the shoulder but that only caused Leon to lightly laugh out loud, knowing he was partially right. He's going to have to buy Sora something for his unintentional help in having the two men in the house alone.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"He actually said yes?" Roxas exclaimed after turning around from his mostly white, with some checkered squares in the corner, laptop, not believing the power of Sora's cuteness.

"Yeah!" Sora replied and texted Axel the permission to go to lunch with him. Roxas shook his head, not believing he's spending his forced-day-off to protect his brother from being molested by a college-man.

* * *

_Ring! Ring! Ring! Ring!_

Cloud picked up his now-constantly-ringing phone ever since he told Yuffie he got a boyfriend. Apparently no one believed her so they called him up for an answer. Cloud wondered if this is a serious call or another call from his old home.

"Hello?"

"Don't go out today."

"Vincent?"

Leon groaned upon hearing the name.

"Just don't. In fact I may come over to check on you."

"Vincent…ugh, look, I would appreciate it if you didn't because Leon's over."

"So?"

"So? I want to spend time with him!"

"Well he chose a bad day to see you."

"Just let me off this one time, please!"

"…"

"Come on, Vincent; stop thinking like I'm actually in danger. I have a house full of 200 swords!"

"…Fine, but don't make me say 'I told you so,'" Vincent warned.

"Okay, yes, I know, bye!" Cloud groaned and hung up.

"Exactly what is your relationship with this Vincent?" Leon asked as Cloud joined him on the couch,

"He's a friend…but sometimes I can't help but think he acts like a parent and treats me like I'm actually in my 20s! I mean…not that I'm not…"

Leon lightly rolled his eyes,

"Cloud, you don't look a day over my own age even if you really are, so stop acting like it's a bad thing to be older than me."

"…" Cloud blushed, and crossed him arms in a pout that almost resembled Sora's.

"After all…age doesn't really matter so long as you have energy for sex."

Cloud hits Leon, blushing furiously,

"Don't say stuff like that so…bluntly!"

"Why?" Leon asked but his face showed realization a moment after, "Oooh you're a virgin."

"What? No I'm not! Sora and Roxas-"

"I meant your back end," Leon cut in, "Never been penetrated before?"

Cloud had his finger pointed at Leon but couldn't think of anything to say…but his face was changing shades of red again.

"So you really never had another lover since Roxas and Sora's mother?" Leon asked, slightly changing the subject before Cloud faints from having all the blood rush to his head.

"Erm…I…well, I'm not even sure if Aerith even counted as a lover…" Cloud confessed and slightly fidgeted.

"May I ask what happened to her? Sora and Roxas said she died. Or is that too personal?" Leon asked and gently rubbed Cloud's back,

"I rather not talk about how it happened," Cloud replied and fell against Leon's shoulder.

"That's fine…" Leon whispered, kissing Cloud's forehead.

* * *

**Notes:**

**-Yes, I threw in the whole 'Vincent is a vampire' joke. I couldn't help it. **

**I can't wait for next chapter, I'll tell you that much. **

**Please R and R!**


	10. Eruption

**I'm glad to know Vincent's addition to the cast seems to be liked by (what I think is) all!**

* * *

"Here Sora, want my fish ball?" Axel offered, holding a fish ball with his chopsticks and reaching over to give it to Sora across from him; but Roxas immediately stopped Axel with his own chopsticks and gave the man a warning glare so he withdrew the fish ball.

"No thanks Axel, I like the pork more," Sora answered without looking up from his own bowl of rice and thus didn't notice the mini chopstick battle between Axel and Roxas.

"Oh alright then; so Sora, are you…" Axel's eyes drifted to Roxas, "…and your brother open on Sunday?" Unfortunately, Axel knew at this point that he can't take Sora anywhere without taking Roxas too.

"I am!" Sora replied cheerfully while Roxas groaned,

"Sunday is when we and Riku hit the arcade, remember?"

"Oh…but I don't go as often with you guys anymore, so can I hang out with Axel without you? I mean I know he's your best friend but do you have to come along _every_ time? You'll be hanging out with my own best friend!"

"But Sora…" Roxas made a fist, "I don't think we have fully re-bonded yet…" he half-lied and placed his hand on Sora's shoulder, gripping it tightly and hoped that was enough to drive Sora away from Axel on Sunday. Axel only rolled his eyes, knowing exactly what Roxas was doing.

"And anyway, don't you go to someone's party on Sundays anyway?" Roxas asked, looking at Axel who only shrugged.

"I don't need to go every time."

"…You said you always go every time," said Roxas raising a brow in suspicion.

"Well…I wanted to spend more time with Sora…" Axel answered and then quickly added, "And you, my best friend!"

"Uh huh…Axel you're not sick right?" Roxas asked and stared at the man,

"Why would he be sick?" Sora asked.

"N-Nothing…" Roxas dropped the conversation to avoid telling Sora that Axel+party=sex and drinks=happy Axel. Why the sudden change of schedule?

"Oh Roxy's just wondering why I rather to choose to spend time with you than my other buddies," Axel answered while keeping the sentence innocent, much to Roxas's surprise. After lunch, the three head out after Sora called Cloud for permission to go shopping for a bit. Roxas, much like Cloud before with Leon, stayed between Sora and Axel.

"Ooh! I want that!" Sora almost squealed when he saw a new Moogle plush that he didn't have through a store window.

"…It's a rabbit…in clothes…" Roxas commented staring at the rabbit-like Moogle doll and wasn't sure why Sora loved collecting Moogle...or Mogs…whatever they're called! Half the time, Roxas can't tell apart a Moogle from another plush.

"No! It's a Moogle!" Sora argued, "See the pom-pom on the head? Not all of them have them but if it's got one, it's most likely a Moogle!"

"Er, sure…" Roxas replied, not really changing his opinion that collecting stuffed rabbit-whatever-it-is all the time is a waste of time.

"Ah! Look at that chocobo! I don't have that one! It's so CUTE!"

Roxas's face met his hand and shook his head.

"Would you like me to get you one, Sora?" Axel offered and Roxas lifted his head, shooting his best friend a glare.

* * *

Cloud and Leon broke apart from each other and groaned in annoyance after the annoying house phone rang again.

"What?" Cloud answered impatiently.

"Why are Sora and Roxas out?" came Vincent's voice.

"Are you stalking my sons now, Vincent?" Cloud exclaimed and could hear Leon groan again upon hearing that name.

"Answer my question…and no I'm not I just saw them with this red-head."

"Ugh! Well they can't go to school! They're bored!"

"Cloud you're an idiot: I told you to keep them from school because it's not safe out!" Vincent practically growled.

"_Now_ you tell me!"

"It should've been common sense!"

"Common sense my a-"

"I'm bringing them home to you," Vincent cut in and Cloud could hear him moving.

"Vincent! Arg! Are you trying to ruin my life? I seriously can't even have half a day with Leon?"

"…I'm bringing them home whether you like it or not…and I frankly don't care about what's-his-name," Vincent hung up, not giving Cloud the chance to reply and he was not a happy man…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Until Vincent brought the kids home, Leon kept Cloud happy, or at least happy enough.

But when Vincent brought the boys home, plus an extra package, a.k.a. Axel, more chaos roused from the ashes.

"Get your hands off him before I castrate you…" Cloud threatened and Axel's hand left Sora's shoulder in a split second.

"And you…why didn't you send him away?" Cloud exclaimed at Vincent, pointing at Axel.

"You're the one that said they were bored so I brought their source of entertainment home," Vincent replied bluntly and Cloud face-palmed.

"Well either way my job is done," with that, Vincent took his leave and Cloud restrained himself from trying to stop Vincent because he knew that if he did, hell would break loose between his old friend and himself. When Vincent was out of sight, Cloud took a deep breath before closing the house door and turned to look at a frightened Sora, a nervous Roxas, and a…well Cloud wasn't sure what emotion Axel had on his face.

"…Okay," Cloud took in more breaths to make sure he didn't end up killing a young adult's body and then charged of murder, "…You. Go," Cloud ordered, pointing at Axel and then the door. Axel was about to obey right away if Sora didn't speak up.

"Can't he stay, Dad?"

Roxas thought he was going to faint for the first time in his life, again, not believing that Sora asked such a dangerous question.

"No!" was Cloud's immediate response.

"But Dad! You let Leon stay when we brought him over!" Sora reminded.

"This is under _completely_ different circumstances!"

"What circumstances?" Sora demanded that even Cloud had a look of surprise that Sora talked back like that.

"S-Sora…" Roxas gently tugged Sora's sleeve, "Just let it go…"

"No! I don't understand why he has to go!"

"Um…" Axel knelt down to Sora, "Sora, your father's only, um, protective of you. I kind of asked him something that made him extra careful of who he's letting close to you," Axel tried to explain.

"What did you ask?"

"Um…I rather not repeat…"

"My answer will still be _no_," Cloud stated, giving Axel a glare.

"This is so unfair! Why does no one tell me anything?" Sora pouted angrily.

"…Cloud," Leon walked up to Cloud and placed a hand on his shoulder, "I know you're protective of yours kids…but they're 15 years old."

"Your point?"

"Sora and Roxas are both mature enough to make good choices. Especially Sora, he knows the borderline between good and bad. Let them have a little freedom. Let them decide who they want to date."

"Leon! I question their choice of friends, you think I'll let them choose who they date?" Cloud exclaimed and unconsciously pointed at Axel.

"Cloud! They're 15! I'm sure Sora's smart enough not to trust everyone he meets! At least he KNOWS Axel through Roxas!" Leon argued and also pointed at Axel whom at this moment was tempted to sneak out, not exactly enjoying being the topic of an argument.

"_Through_ Roxas?"

Roxas lightly groaned, knowing he's in trouble afterwards.

"Roxas we're having a talk later! And Leon! They're not even your kids! Please let me raise them my way!" Cloud argued,

"I'm sorry to say that keeping them from experiencing some important parts of their lives isn't a very good way to raise them! They aren't children anymore! You're acting more childish than they are!" Leon shouted back and Cloud's mouth dropped for a moment before he gained back control,

"I can't believe you just said that!"

"Neither can I…" Roxas whispered to his brother, the two of them unconsciously holding onto each other in fear.

"I don't get it…" Sora whimpered,

"Get what?"

"Why did the subject suddenly change and they started fighting?"

"I'm…not sure," Roxas confessed, after all, he didn't hear what in the world Axel asked Cloud that night(even though he's got a good idea). Axel by this point knew he was in extra trouble for being the cause of Cloud and Leon's fighting at this moment and thus stayed quiet or Sora might be on his back as well and that's the last thing he wanted!

"Final line: Trust the boys a little!" Leon pointed at the twins, "Because you really have some issues about 'protecting' them…"

"At least I don't have _jealousy_ issues…" Cloud muttered that he purposely let Leon hear.

"…_What_? Did you just accuse me of being jealous?"

"You _know_ you're jealous! I can't take one walk with an old acquaintance without you getting pissed off about me not spending time with you!"

"Maybe if you come straight out and tell me what you guys were doing or what you're talking about, I wouldn't have to be worried or suspicious!"

"So you do admit it!"

"D-Dad!" Sora cried and left the safety of his brother's arms, "Dad! Leon! Please stop it!"

Cloud sighed in frustrations,

"You guys go upstairs…and you leave," Cloud glared at Axel, pointing at the door.

"Even after all this you STILL haven't seen my point at all have you?" Leon asked getting Cloud's attention again,

"Leon, just...back off! I don't need to know what you think about my job as a parent! I don't need your help!"

"…Fine."

At that moment, Cloud saw a hint of hurt in Leon before the lion man swiftly left, opening and slamming the door behind him.

"…"

"…"

"…Well I'll be going now because you told me to do so like…twice," Axel quickly ran to the door to let himself out but when Cloud grabbed onto his arm, the flame-man thought he was going to die. But when no pain came, Axel dared to look at Cloud.

"…I will not break any law today," Cloud muttered and pulled Axel back inside and shoved him towards Roxas, "I am not leaving my underage sons home alone. Roxas! You're in charge! Keep those two in line and _away_ from each other!" he ordered before running out of the house to find Leon.

"…What just happened?" Sora asked as he blinked in confusion.

"I'm in charge, that's what," Roxas replied and sighed.

"If you're in charge, why am I here?" Axel asked sitting himself down on the staircase, "Is it really breaking a law to leave your underage kids home alone?"

"I don't know," Roxas shrugged.

"Roxy?"

"Yeah Sor?" the blonde turned his attention to his brother who sounded concern. Sora had the door opened again and was staring outside in worry,

"Roxy, it looks like it's going rain. What if Leon and Dad get sick or something if they're out there for too long?" Sora asked as Roxas joined his brother and stared outside at the cloudy and dark sky.

"I'm sure they'll be fine," Roxas tried to reassure.

"But they were pretty mad at each other…well I guess only Leon because Dad's out looking for him," Sora looked like he was about to cry, "What if Dad won't stop looking until he finds Leon? He could be out there until midnight for all we know!"

"Sora…" Roxas looked around and groaned. He opened the coat closet and threw on his yellow raincoat and picked up Sora's star-shaped umbrella, as he's lost his own during one sneak-out. Roxas paused before pulling out Cloud's black jacket as well. He headed over to Axel who was still sitting on the steps. Without a word, Roxas pulled Axel to his feet and then went over to pull Sora over.

"You two…I'm going to regret this _so much_ in 5 minutes! Axel, I'm leaving you in charge. And Sora…" Roxas put a hand on his brother's shoulder, "Please, please, please, PLEASE don't make me regret this when I get back. Don't be afraid to call the cops if he touches you, okay? Promise me you'll make good choices?"

"Don't talk to me like that! I'm not a kid…But I promise I will," Sora nodded with a pout.

"Good…I_ trust_ you, Sora. I really do. And Axel…I also beg you not to make me regret this...what are you doing?"

"…Nothing," Axel's eyes shifted, not sure what Roxas was talking about but the blonde only stared harder at Axel, something being…off about him.

"Are you chewing gum?" Roxas asked, just noticing his friend's mouth move his mouth in ways he's not used to.

"Yeah…" he replied and blew a pink bubble.

"…Why? You said you hated gum."

"They taste better than seeds," was Axel's reply but Roxas was still confused.

"Why would you eat seeds?"

"I'm trying to quit smoking," he replied and Roxas's jaws dropped.

"…Say that again?"

"I'm trying to quit smoking!"

"Since when?"

"Since…I don't know…a few days ago?"

"…" Roxas was at a loss for words. This can't be Sora's doing…can it?

"…I will not comment…Be good you two. I beg of you!" Roxas just decided to scrap that moment from his memory before he quickly left the house to find his father and Leon.

"…"

"…Do you want to watch a movie?" Sora asked, trying to relieve them of their silence.

"Um…sure?" Axel wasn't sure if he was supposed to say yes or no. He just hopes he doesn't get killed in the end either way.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Leon!" Cloud walked down the streets that seem to be already cleared of people, "Leon! I'm sorry! I didn't mean what I said!"

"LEON!" he thought he was going to lose his voice soon if he doesn't find him. Cloud even called up Tifa to let him know if Leon went back to the bar so he was hoping he did if he cannot find him beforehand, "Leon! Please answer!"

Cloud noticed that he was holding himself, trying to keep warm. His hands rubbed against his arms as he walked, regretting not bringing a jacket before he left. The night air doesn't get cold around this time of year but he was more concerned for were Leon's whereabouts are to worry about it…

* * *

**Notes:**

**-By now you realize we're completely off the KirePapa plot, especially next chapter. I mean…unless something like this happens in volume 2 of the manga but I doubt it. Speaking of which does anyone know when the next volume is released in the U.S.?**

**-Don't expect humor next chapter…At all. **

**Please R and R!**


	11. Nightmare

**Happy Birthday to ME! Yay!**

**And you guys get an update!**

**Warnings: **

**-Violence and slight gore**

**-Bad words (well no one really cares about that I guess)**

**Hopefully nothing I write will bother anyone.**

* * *

Roxas found it suspicious how there doesn't seem to be any people out. It wasn't that late at all! It barely counted as evening; and the temperature seems to have suddenly dropped. The boy almost felt scared as he continued walking down the empty streets…okay he did feel scared. Whenever he has to pass an alley, he runs. He felt almost stupid for being so paranoid but better safe than sorry!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cloud was getting tired, he thought he really was losing his voice as he continuously shouted for Leon. He didn't mean what he shouted at him, heck, he didn't mean to shout, it just came out from frustration!

"Leon…" Cloud panted as he shook his head in disappointment in himself. In a matter of seconds, Cloud snapped his head up. His old fighting senses suddenly started tingling making Cloud put his guard up as he looked around, hoping to spot something…anything!

"_Cloud_…don't you think you would've learned the first time you walked around without a weapon?"

Cloud's body completely froze over in shock and fear when he felt a shiver run down his body from that voice and the way his name was said. Forcing himself to move, he turned his body and jumped back as his arm reached behind him out of habit but there was nothing to grab. Fear struck Cloud even more when he landed and was staring at his one and only enemy.

"S…S-Sepher…" Cloud couldn't even finish the name, his body was shaking and it wouldn't move this time even though Cloud very much wanted to run.

Sephiroth stood before Cloud, the two staring at each other, eyes locked as if they were frozen in time and their hairs flowed from the light wind picking up.

* * *

Leon stopped in his tracks. It's not that he was close to Cloud regarding their distance but he could very well hear Cloud calling out his name. Even when Leon stopped by his apartment he could still hear his name being called. It echoed enough that Leon could barely hear it.

But for the past for moments…he didn't hear his name being called at all. Were they too far apart? Did Cloud finally give up?

He sighed, knowing he very much wanted Cloud to continue looking for him. Maybe he was being unfair. Sure when he was 17, he was arrogant as you can get and can't imagine being 15 and living like Sora and Roxas. He couldn't help but step in but didn't mean for the fight to get out of hand. And he technically had no right as Sora and Roxas weren't even his kids. Leon hated it but he knew this was partially his fault and Cloud shouldn't have to be out here in the cold looking for him just because the man is being stubborn about all of this. The elder brunette decided to go look for Cloud or at least make sure he got home safely.

But after Leon pivoted to turn back, he heard a bloodcurdling scream in the near distance.

Fear and pain was the message he heard in that horrifying scream…that belonged to Cloud.

"CLOUD!" Leon took off into a run; he ran past his apartment but quickly halted running back into his home to pick up his gunblade…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sephiroth reached and grabbed a handful of Cloud's hair and gripped tightly,

"You know, it was a lot more fun when you were actually a challenge, Cloud."

Cloud forced to keep his mouth closed as he tried to turn his head. His eyes were tightly shut, anything to avoid looking at those cold eyes.

"Ignoring me won't do you any good, Cloud…"

Sephiroth reached down to a blade stabbed through Cloud's body, just missing the vital organs, and through the brick wall behind him; he just barely twisted it for Cloud to start screaming in pain.

Cloud was trapped. He sat against a building with Sephiroth taking his time in this fun. His wrists were tied with his own belt and a smaller blade was stabbed through the belt and into the wall, securing the wrists in place. His leather outfit was slowly being ripped apart the more Sephiroth enjoyed the torture he's putting Cloud through.

Cloud's eyes started to get watery, one of his worst nightmare's happening right now; and when tears finally did fall down his face, Sephiroth was enjoying it even more.

"You know that the more you suffer the more I enjoy this, right?" Sephiroth bit down on Cloud's neck, causing another cry of pain from Cloud as the long-haired man touched Cloud's body and going lower and lower…

Cloud suddenly felt Sephiroth leave him completely.

"You little piece of shit!"

Cloud dared to take a peek at what's happening but his eyes completely widened in fear at the sight.

Roxas stood down the street with rocks in his hands and throwing them,

"Leave him alone!" he shouted, ready to throw another rock at Sephiroth who stood up and picked up his Masamune before taking steps towards Roxas.

"ROXAS! Roxas! RUN!" Cloud shouted with all his might and started to struggle, despite the pain. Sephiroth froze in his spot,

"…So you know this boy, Cloud?"

Cloud stopped and wasn't sure if he just saved Roxas or if Roxas will endure something worse.

"Don't touch him!" Cloud pulled harder on his wrist restraints but to no avail, "RUN Roxas! RUN!"

Sephiroth only smirked and in a blink of an eye, Roxas cried out in slight pain, he dropped the rocks and held his hand that suddenly got cut and bleeding. Roxas found himself in someone's shadow, his head slowly looking up to see Sephiroth in front of him in less than a second with eyes showing he's out for blood. Immediately, Roxas's body froze over. He forgot how to move as his eyes widened in a hypnotized state of fear.

"ROXAS!" Cloud shouted and continued to try and get out of his predicament but the only thing he ended up doing was slowly losing his own blood.

Roxas felt his legs go numb but when he was about to fall to his knees, Sephiroth reached out and grabbed Roxas by his coat's collar and held him there. With his other hand that was holding the sword, he reached out and touched Roxas's hair and slowly it went down to his face.

"…He's related to you, isn't he, Cloud?" Sephiroth asked, his smirk widening even more, "Same blonde hair, same blue eyes, same smooth skin…"

"STOP IT! Stop it, Sephiroth!" Cloud couldn't see what was happening to Roxas as Sephiroth's body completely blocked Cloud's view of his son.

"One look at this boy and you started speaking. Maybe I should keep him along. Maybe he'll like to see you when-"

"You bastard! Keep him out of this! Release him! I'll do anything! I beg of you!" Cloud pleaded with all his might. First he was about to live through one nightmare, now he was about to live through two…

Roxas swallowed, his mind gone blank, and his body shaking. And for the first time in his life…he wanted to run and cry into Sora's arms. He wanted Sora to come and save him, protect him, and make him feel safe.

Sephiroth released Roxas and the blonde fell to his knees. The elder placed his sword next to Roxas and the boy tensed up,

"That's a hard bargain, Cloud. You'll do anything so long as I don't touch this boy?" The steel slowly reached Roxas's face and Roxas could feel the cold from the blade.

"Yes!" Cloud answered, "Don't hurt him!"

The sword left Roxas's skin and Roxas lets out a breath and started panting.

"Very well, Cloud. But I should make sure he doesn't escape…" Sephiroth reached for a knife and raised it.

"ROXAS!" Cloud shrieked as Roxas stared at a piece of steel coming down at him.

**BANG!**

The knife went flying and landed next to Roxas who kept his eyes on it the whole time but in a less than a second, he felt his body being moved.

"Ungh…you little…" Sephiroth shook the pain off his hand and quickly struck the figure in front of him…or at least who was supposed to be in front of him. His sword struck the remains of Roxas's raincoat but the boy was gone from his place, "Hn…you little bitch..." Sephiroth only looked up at the building across from Cloud to see Vincent aiming a gun at him and holding Roxas against him with the free arm.

"Vincent Valentine…you followed me all the way here. I should feel flattered."

"Don't," the raven-haired man replied, his eyes narrowing and ready to fire again.

"Do you really intend to fight me? Can you really do that while protecting that boy…and Cloud?" Sephiroth stretched his arm out, sword pointing at Cloud.

"…"

"You can't, don't deny it."

"Vincent! Take Roxas and go! Don't worry about me! Protect Roxas!" Cloud shouted and Vincent felt himself having a battle within himself. He had a shivering boy in his arms but he's got a friend stabbed to a wall below him and a madman that can kill off either one of the blondes he can't protect…

"Go Vincent! Just go!" Cloud pleaded but Sephiroth got tired of Cloud's constant shouting and he swiftly appeared next to him, stomping down on the already-battered body making Cloud scream again.

Vincent knew he can't fight Sephiroth with one arm so he can't protect both. Once he fires, he'll either have to drop Roxas and rush to Cloud's side or run away with Roxas. If he stays and fight, both Roxas and Cloud might die along with himself if he wasn't careful enough.

Vincent slowly blinked before he slowly started to lower his gun…

"Good boy, Vincent…" Sephiroth kept eying Vincent while he stood next to Cloud, "Why don't you come down here with that child?"

Vincent gripped Roxas tighter and pressed the boy closer to him. He licked his lips before slowly loosening up on Roxas but in response, Roxas gripped Vincent's clothing even more and hid his face against his chest.

"Roxas…I want you to run. Run as fast as you can when I release you," Vincent whispered but Roxas shook his head repeatedly.

"Roxas…I promise you I'll hold him off and I will protect your father. But I can't do that if you're not running away from here…"

"I can't…" Roxas felt himself about to sob and Vincent began to grow impatient. He knew there was a reason why he never got kids…

"Roxas…" the man growled, "If you ever want to see your father alive and your brother again: _run_!"

Roxas didn't reply or move…but Vincent's little 'threat' was almost scarier than Sephiroth that his fear toned down a bit at that moment. Vincent held onto Roxas and jumped, gracefully landing on the ground.

"…I see a hint of worry in your eyes, Vincent Valentine. You chased me all the way here and you're not even ready to face me?" Sephiroth taunted as Vincent glared harder at him. Without even giving Roxas a warning, he released the boy and shoved him,

"Run," he ordered before rushing forward and firing. Roxas lost his footing and fell but instead of scrambling to get up like he should, he covered his head upon hearing the bullets as if they were aimed at him.

"Roxas!" he could hear both Vincent and Cloud shouting for him, knowing he's supposed to be running for his life right now, but his body wouldn't move. Fear never overcame his body like this and he didn't know what to do! He could hear constant shots from Vincent's gun and slashes from Sephiroth's sword. Roxas slowly lifted his head from the ground and took his hands off his head; slowly he started to crawl away from the fight in hopes Sephiroth doesn't notice if he takes it slow for now. Still Roxas's body shook and his mind was in a constant state of fear.

"Roxas!" Roxas instinctively pulled his arms over his head again and curled his body up despite he knows it's a hopeless defense plan. Hearing long fabric fly through the air and towards him in less than a second, he couldn't help but feel it's all over for him.

But the pain never came. He didn't die, unless he did and landed in heaven.

He heard a clash between metals but that was it, everything went silent except the small grunts and sliding between two metals.

"And who the hell are you?"

"You touch Roxas over my. Dead. Body."

Roxas scrambled on his back to see Leon and Sephiroth nearly face to face, talking through their swords; everything happened so fast. Vincent rushed to Cloud's side and Sephiroth shoved Leon back who tripped over Roxas and in a flash, Sephiroth and Vincent met in battle once more.

"Roxas, run, now!" Leon got up and pulled Roxas to his feet, giving the boy a push, "NOW!" Without checking to see if Roxas actually ran, Leon rushed to Cloud despite knowing he's literally running into gunfire as Sephiroth dodged or threw off the course of the bullets that Vincent shot at him.

"Cloud!" Leon knelt down next to Cloud and almost didn't know what to do, the sight of Cloud just fully registering into his head.

"Leon what are you doing here?" Cloud breathed out,

"I-you-of course I'm here!" despite the lack of an actual answer, Leon stood up and reached for the blade stuck into the wall through the belt and pulled as hard as he can until it came out. Cloud's arms dropped and he sighed a sigh of slight relief.

"Leon, it's too dangerous, you shouldn't be here," Cloud warned as Leon worked on undoing the belt binding those wrists,

"Don't give me that crap, I'm not leaving without you," he said firmly, "And nothing you say will get me to leave! Even if you threaten to break up with me, I'm not leaving."

"…You're so stubborn…" Cloud whispered and almost wanted to laugh if the situation didn't call for the seriousness. Leon got the belt off and was now looking at the blade stuck through Cloud and was trying to figure out how in the world he's supposed to do this.

"Dammit Cloud…you're supposed to say it was the most romantic thing I ever said and then forgive me about the stupid fight we had!"

"…That was supposed to be romantic? I mean, um…I do forgive you…" Cloud corrected, a little late but Leon at the moment does not blame him. He'd probably be a bit careless with his words too if he was in Cloud's situation. Leon glanced back to see Vincent just barely keeping Sephiroth busy.

"Okay Cloud, this might hurt a bit…" Leon reached for the sword and Cloud hits his hand away,

"Don't!"

"Cloud it's okay, I won't pull it out of you," Leon tried to reassure, the last thing he wants is Cloud dying from loss of blood. Although the words weren't working as Cloud only shook his head. Leon kept looking over his shoulder to make sure he doesn't get his head cut off when he's off guard.

"_How that guy fights with a gun against a 10 foot sword, I'll never know…" _Leon puts a hand on the wall and the other on the handle.

"Leon…" Cloud gripped onto Leon's arm, still rather have the building blow up behind him than have Leon try and pull the sword out of the building without pulling it out of Cloud.

"Okay, don't worry…I'm gonna have to ask you to push yourself closer to the-"

"Hell no!" Cloud exclaimed but his face quickly changed to fear, "Leon!"

Leon immediately grabbed his gunblade and spun himself around and into a stand just in time to block an attack.

"Who are you? What's your relationship with _Cloud_?" Sephiroth asked again,

"Vincent!" Cloud cried, seeing Vincent struggling to a stand and holding his waist. Leon growled after he took a quick glance at Vincent,

"I don't have to answer you!" Leon fought back until he saw an opening; he raised his sword and slammed it down, a bullet being heard in the process. The lion man took a few steps back to keep Cloud within his range so he can protect him in a split second. There were a few moments of silence but just as Leon thought he got Sephiroth, a sudden wind came and he found himself blinded by black feathers. He immediately turned but black feathers swarming around him prevented him from seeing Cloud. The man lost his footing and fell as he cried out Cloud's name.

In the next few seconds, bullet shots were heard, most likely from Vincent; Cloud cried out, mixed voices were shouting out that Leon couldn't tell what was said or who said it; a grunt was heard from Sephiroth after what sounds like something broke into the brick wall followed by a clang on the ground.

Leon could finally see again and looked up and around, not believing what just happened.

* * *

**Notes:**

**-I honestly do not know or have an opinion on whether Leon's gunblade can actually fire. I mentioned the bullet b/c I know that's the sound heard when Squall gives a critical. I did it for those that believe it can fire and was just waiting for me to do something with that but if you don't believe it can fire you can just think of it as a critical hit so everybody wins!**

**Please R and R!**


	12. Light

**Sorry it wasn't updated at my usual time but here it is now.**

**Er, sorry for the cliffhanger last chapter?**

* * *

Many pairs of eyes glanced around at the different people in the area in confusion or anger or both.

Sephiroth's Masamune was on the ground next to its owner's feet; that must've been what Leon heard! Leon looked up from the sword and saw Sephiroth's left arm stuck against the wall with a spiky weapon Leon never saw before.

"Don't move or this is going to your neck!"

Leon's head snapped behind him to see Axel holding his second chakram, reading to throw.

"Dad!" His eyes next snapped to Cloud to see Sora knelt down next to him and a few feet away he saw Roxas helping Vincent. Leon wasn't sure at that moment whether to yell at them for coming or yell at them to run.

"What's this, Cloud? I don't remember you having so many…_acquaintances_...that I've never met before," Sephiroth eyed the new group of people and then his focus landed on Sora.

"Another child…" Sephiroth muttered and looked from Sora to Roxas, then to Cloud causing a big smirk spreads across his lips.

"_Aerith…They're his children!" _Sephiroth reached for the chakram to pull it off but Axel immediately threw his second one, intending to keep the man trapped, or dead, whichever comes first. But the silver haired man jump, using the chakram that he's stuck with to keep his body suspended in the air or the few moments before the second chakram missed and attached itself to the wall. Axel's hands flew into his hair in panic after realizing his mistake. Sephiroth pulled the chakram off and threw it back at Axel who fell to dodge it as Sephiroth threw to too hard and fast to catch. He picked up his sword in time to stop Leon's supposed-to-be-sneak attack.

"I still don't know who you are or what your relationship with Cloud is…but I would avoid him if you plan to live in the near future," Sephiroth warned before jumping and using the wall behind him as a boost to jump forward, forcing Leon back as he blocked constant slashing from Sephiroth.

"I should be warning you about your life in the near future!" Leon threatened back as he fought.

"Oh really?" Sephiroth taunted, "Shouldn't you be protecting that boy over there than fighting me?"

Leon's eyes widened and Sephiroth took that chance and kicked Leon in the gut, sending him flying back,

"I can't believe you fell for that…" Sephiroth commented before walking over to his real target.

Roxas looked over to see his new worst-fear walking towards Cloud and Sora.

"SORA!" Roxas shouted and was about to run to him if that cold stare from Sephiroth made Roxas's legs go numb again and if Vincent didn't grab onto him.

Sora looked up and like Roxas before him, saw the cold bloody eyes of Sephiroth.

"Sora run!" Cloud ordered but Sora didn't freeze up or run. He stood up and ran to stand between Cloud and Sephiroth with his arms out,

"Don't you dare hurt my family!"

"SORA!" everyone exclaimed in the midst of their activities.

Sephiroth and Sora glared at each other, and in that moment, Sephiroth felt a familiar feeling arise.

The two stood merely a few feet from each other, the tension between them was almost as if they were ready to fight each other despite the teenager being weaponless.

"You don't fear me, boy?"

"Of course I'm scared!" Sora admitted but his face didn't break or showed signs of fear, "But I'm more afraid of losing those I love than someone like you! You hurt my father and my little brother! And even Uncle Vincent! You're even trying to hurt my father's boyfriend, Leon! I will never forgive you!"

Sephiroth found himself lightly flinching.

Those same blue eyes that Cloud has…Sephiroth almost thought it was Cloud for a split second that made him feel something that the man hasn't felt in a long time. After all…when was the last time someone was truly _courageous_ when standing up to him? When was the last time someone can actually fool him that he or she is actually scared on the inside?

Sephiroth at first wanted to question what he just heard on the 'boyfriend' part of that sentence but instead he sliced his sword through the air, earning cries of panic.

Sora didn't move, he continued to glare daggers at Sephiroth and his body remained in position. The sword stopped right at Sora's neck, drawing out small drips of blood. Sephiroth blinked, never meeting something, or someone, so…different than what he's ever used to. Was it because this was a _child_? _Cloud's_ child? Why? What is it? What is it about him that's so different? And so strong?

"What's your name, boy?"

"…Sora," he replied firmly as if he didn't have a weapon right at his neck.

"Sora…" Sephiroth repeated. Sora…the sky…clouds are in the sky; and Sephiroth understood.

"_Sora…light…"_

Sephiroth drew back his weapon only to find 3 being threatened against him: A blade against his neck, a gun to his head, and a chakram ready to slam down on him.

"You dare touch Sora again…" Leon growled,

"It will be the last thing you will ever do…" Axel hissed,

"And I will make sure of it," Vincent added, his gun clicking.

"…Sora…" Sephiroth repeated, getting used to the name leaving his mouth while ignoring the threats, "Cloud…next time we meet we'll end it once and for all…but bring Sora if you even want to stand a chance of defeating me." Without an explanation or warning, the three attackers got blown back and Sephiroth was surrounded himself and Sora in a veil of black feathers.

The man looked down at Sora. It felt as if time was going past slow for Sora as Sephiroth cupped Sora face and knelt to the boy's height so they were staring into each other's eyes with nothing else around them. The one-winged angel wanted to examine Sora for these last few seconds.

"…If you want your family to live in the future…then make sure when I see you again that you'll have those same pure, innocent, pools of blue…Sora." The man backed away as Sora stared at him in confusion.

"Be Cloud's light…for the sake of both of us…"

And Sora was the last person to see him; Sephiroth disappeared with only black feathers remaining.

Sora slowly knelt down and picked up a single long and perfect black feather.

"Sephiroth…" Sora said the name for the first time in his life and ironically, the name made him feel nervous.

When everyone was positive Sephiroth was gone, Roxas and Axel held onto Sora tightly and Roxas immediately ripped a part of his clothing off to wrap around Sora's neck much like Sora did earlier when Roxas came home with that cut on his hand. Leon and Vincent rushed to Cloud, both trying to figure out how to get Cloud out of his situation. It didn't take long as Vincent just decided to start shooting the brick wall until it collapsed.

A few hours later-Hospital:

"What do you mean you won't let me see Cloud? Why should I even take orders from you?" Leon exclaimed as he followed a topless Vincent, his chest covered in bandages, through the hospital (and causing a few nurses to swoon in the process),

"Simple: I blame you for the entire incident," Vincent answered and walked up to Sora, Axel, and Roxas sitting outside the E.R.

"WHATt?" Leon exclaimed, causing a few passing nurses to hush him.

"Uncle Vincent! You shouldn't be up!" Sora stood up and went up to the man who only patted Sora's head,

"I'm fine…"

"I was going to visit in a few," said Roxas, standing up as well and walking over to Vincent, the twins giving the injured man a hug.

"I told you I'm fine. And there's no way I'm going to lay around doing nothing when I should be taking you boys home."

"But Uncle Vinceeeeeent!" Sora whined,

"We want to wait until Dad comes out!" Roxas followed Sora's act.

"It's late and I don't want you to-"

"Come on! They have every right to wait here for their father!" Leon cut in and Vincent turned around, giving Leon a glare.

"You stay out of this. You have nothing to do with this. I don't even trust you…or you," Vincent turned to point at Axel before facing Leon again, "And I won't let anyone else hurt Cloud. Not without going through me!"

"I'm not here to hurt Cloud! He's important to me! I met him through the kids!"

Vincent only raised a brow,

"D-Don't get the wrong idea! I met the kids through Tifa!"

"I already know that and that doesn't mean anything. I find it suspicious how Sephiroth came here and you happen to come into Cloud's life around the same time…"

"Who do you think you are anyway? I don't want to trust you but I do only because the twins and Cloud do! I'm not exactly happy that you just accused me of possibly working with Sephiroth!"

"Well I don't know that…" Vincent folded his arms, "You are a stranger. I know more about Cloud than you and all honesty: I wouldn't have cared if you died back there because I wouldn't even have tried to save you if you were about to die."

"Uncle Vincent!" Sora exclaimed, appalled, "Leon is a good person! He really is!"

"Sora," Vincent stated the boy's name firmly, "Stay out of this. Not everyone is good just because you say so!"

Sora flinched from the tone Vincent used on him and he withdrew into Roxas's arms.

"Hey!" Axel jumped up and walked up to Vincent, ignoring Roxas's silent protests and warning looks, "Sora would actually know what a good person is at least! You probably would never know what a good person is even if it crawled up your pant leg and died!"

Vincent's focus left Leon and turned to glare at Axel who lightly flinched at the glare he received but he didn't move.

"You…" Vincent closed in on the small distance between the two of them, "You are no exception. I don't even know who the hell you are other than the fact that you're acquainted with Sora and Roxas. And I don't care if you so-called 'helped' us back there because to me, you didn't. You even irresponsibly brought Sora and Roxas back there! And you are really testing my patience right now, if you don't leave now I will throw you out the window without hesitation!" Vincent pointing to the closed window near them.

"…No," Axel folded his arms, "I will not leave Sora! Oh and uh Roxas…not when he's, I mean _they_, are upset!"

"…How old are you?"

"Why should I tell you?" Axel challenged.

"Because if you're over 17, there's going to be a bullet going into your skull if I catch you touching Sora or Roxas."

"Pth! Too late! I'm Roxas's best friend! I technically already 'touched' them!"

Roxas held in a scream, officially mad at Axel for just giving away information that will ground him for a good year. Vincent was only supposed to believe they're friends and acquainted! When Vincent looked at Roxas, the blonde was tempted to shake his head and lie about it.

"Erm…i-it's true…" he muttered under his breath, unable to lie to Vincent.

"Does your father know about this? You being 'best friends' with this thing?" Vincent asked, almost in a warning voice and pointed at Axel.

"_Thing_?" Axel exclaimed but Vincent ignored him.

"Um…he knows him…kind of…no…at least until earlier today..." Roxas's head dropped, he fears lying to Vincent than to his father. Vincent only crossed his arms as he stared Roxas down and the boy could feel it,

"Is there anything else you hid from your father that he should know?"

Roxas wished Vincent would just pull out a gun and pull the trigger on him. Answering that certain question asked by Vincent was a nightmare.

"Not exactly…maybe…kind of…"

"Uncle Vincent!" Sora stepped between the squirming Roxas and Vincent, "Can you please understand that Roxy IS a teenager with raging hormones and the usual stupidity for being an adolescence before you decide to punish him?"

Roxas's mouth dropped at what Sora just called him.

"You know he's got a point," Leon added only to receive a quick glare by Vincent.

"Exactly what has Roxas done that you would have to give me that information?" Vincent asked in a calmer tone with Sora.

"Eh, I'm not sure because it's his business but again…he's a stupid teenage boy with raging hormones and you just have to know that him doing bad things WILL happen!"

"What about YOU?" Roxas exclaimed and Sora shrugged,

"I don't know, I've probably done stupid things too. I just don't lie to Dad."

"Sora…you're making me sounds worse that I actually am…"

"Not really…" Axel shook his head, "Especially after you and I-OW! What the hell was that for?"

Roxas kicked Axel in the shin to shut him up and forced the man to move to sit down.

"…Ok then. Hey! Whatever-your-name is! Take Sora and his…_friend_ away from here while I talk alone with Roxas…" Vincent ordered.

"…It's LEON! And don't tell me what to do!" Leon exclaimed but went over to take Sora's hand anyway, "I need a break from him…We'll come back, Sora. Want to go out and get something to eat? We can get something for Roxas too."

"Okay! Axel can come too right?"

Leon looked at Axel trying to look innocent but failed anyway and then Leon looked back at Sora,

"…Fine…" he gave in to Sora's cute face over Axel's attempt at an innocent face. After the three left, Roxas felt himself sitting down and Vincent sitting across from him.

"Explain how you met that man exactly?" Vincent asked in a tone that Roxas thanked for not being so scary.

"Well…A few friends of mine took me to a party and I met him there…we just sort of clicked."

"Your father let you go to a party?"

"Not exactly…"

Vincent shook his head at the boy,

"I give you credit for keeping the good boy act for so long but I just can't believe you'd keep this from Cloud."

"Are you kidding me? You and I both know Dad would never let me go to a party let alone the fact I'm friends with an adult! I did try to get him comfortable to the idea when Sora and I decided to bring Leon over to our place…but Dad wasn't happy with the idea at all. He hates almost all my friends!"

"…Roxas," Vincent motioned the boy to sit next to him so he did, "Is there a particular reason why you started doing all of these things behind your father's back?"

"I don't know," the teen shrugged, "I guess it's because…I didn't want him to be disappointed in me. I rather do these things behind his back than for him to know about it. I mean…Dad likes Sora more so I already know I can't be good enough for him. But I don't want to be bad either…"

"…I'm quite surprised, Roxas. Although I probably can't hold this against you," Vincent placed an arm around Roxas, almost in comfort.

"…Really?"

"You're a good kid…just stay good. I still think you should talk to your father about everything you've done."

"Why? So I can be grounded for a good 3 years of my life?"

Vincent only gave Roxas a look before the blonde agreed.

* * *

"You and Roxas did WHAT?" Sora exclaimed while Leon was getting some food and the two were told to wait so they did as they sat outside a fast food place.

"Roxas never told you that we dated?" Axed in surprise,

"He did! Not the sex part! Oh my gosh! Roxy's not a virgin! He's only 15! What's this world coming to?"

"You're the one that told that crazy gunman that Roxas is a stupid teenager with raging hormones! I thought you knew!"

"I didn't actually believe Roxy was out there having sex! I just knew he's doing stupid things! Oh wait…having sex was stupid!"

"Well, look at it this way: I didn't take his virginity so you can't get mad at me. Plus: No one can get pregnant. It's okay!"

"I can't believe Roxas hid that important information from me!"

"Well he probably knew you'd react like the way you're acting now," Axel shrugged and slid down the bench so he neck has something to lean on.

"…What else did you and Roxas do?"

"What else? I don't know, I mean…we did everything a couple would do."

"Who ended it?"

"…Roxas."

"Oh! I'm sorry…" Sora quickly apologized but Axel only chuckled,

"It's nothing. Roxas was my bestest bud. That hasn't changed. Sure I was upset that he left me like that but he was one of the few people that made me feel like I wasn't so empty inside. Like I was somebody…somebody important and mattered even though we both agree I fail at life. Sure, we may not always act like the best of pals but I feel really great around him. That's why I make exceptions for him. I can be myself around Roxas and he doesn't care…" Axel turned his head to look at Sora who was staring back, "You make me feel…the same."

"Wh-Wha? Me?" Sora pointed at himself.

"Yeah!" Axel sat himself up straight again, "That's probably why I like hanging around you. I mean…I knew of your existence but we didn't talk much even after we met. It wasn't until Leon started going to your place that we started talking to each other so I gotta thank the guy sometime!"

"But Roxy and I are so…different."

Axel tilted his head as he examined Sora.

"Not really," he shook his head, "Roxas is a good guy, and so are you. You guys are kind and caring and have the most awesome blue eyes ever!"

Sora only pouted,

"You know what I mean!"

"Sora, I look at the bigger picture with you two. You two may not have the same personality but you have the same heart…"

* * *

**Notes:**

**-Axel obviously wasn't dying so I had to create something else to say along the lines of what he said in the game when he was dying. Bottom line was: "You make me feel the same"**

**-If I saw a real-life shirtless Vincent walking around I may faint for the first time in my life lol. Of course that may happen with a shirtless Cloud or Squall as well…or Sora…yeah my list can go on**

**Please R and R!**

**And Happy Thanksgiving!**


	13. Trust

**Haha, sorry it wasn't a fast update. **

**So uh, I hope this was worth the wait? Eh, it probably wasn't…**

* * *

"I'm not going to do it," Roxas stated.

"Pleeeeeeeeeeaase?" Sora begged…cutely.

"No."

"Roxy, come on! You too Axel?"

"As much as I want to say yes…I'm a little scared," Axel confessed.

"Please, Axel? Roxy? Do it for Leon?" Sora took it another step higher by adding a pout and making a sad face.

"Where is Leon anyway?" Roxas asked, "And why are we whispering in a janitor's closet?"

"Yeah…it's a getting a little cramped…" Axel nodded in agreement with Roxas as he looked between the twins, wondering how the three of them can even fit in a hospital closet.

"So Uncle Vincent won't find us," Sora replied with a cute smile before going back to his begging look.

"…I'll do it," Axel gave in before Roxas kicked him with what little room he had.

"I know why you would do it! And there's no way!"

"It's not what you think, Roxas! I would never-"

"Roxy, it's just you…" Sora cut in, wanting to hurry and convince his brother already, "And you won't get in trouble! Just us!"

"…Fine!" Upon reaching the agreement, the three pushed and pulled out of the closet before getting into position. Sora and Axel stood at the end of the hall of where Cloud's room was. Sora quickly sent Leon a text before giving a thumbs up to Roxas who was by the door.

"Okay, let's go!"

"Oh I'm so going to die…" Axel groaned as Sora grabbed his wrist and pulled him along as they ran around the hospital.

"_I'm the adult here, I should be taking responsibility! Then again…when do I ever take responsibility?" _Axel thought as he lets himself get pulled around by Sora.

"_Yet at the same time…Sora's kind of worth it," _he mentally added.

As soon as Roxas saw Sora about to run, he knocked frantically on the door and put all his years of acting (to Cloud at least) to the test,

"Uncle Vincent! Uncle Vincent! Axel kissed Sora and just took him-" Roxas didn't even need to finish his sentence before the door nearly flew open and an enraged Vincent came out, grabbing Roxas to go with him (asking the boy to carry his ammo) and went to hunt down Axel (and Sora). After Roxas got both hands free, he text Leon an 'ok' and another to warn Sora to run faster if he and Axel even want to get out of the hospital and onto Axel's motorcycle at all.

After Vincent left that floor, Leon came out of that floor's washroom and headed for Cloud's room. On the way, he mentally noted that he should get Axel some free drinks at the bar after this…if said-man lives.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Can you explain to me why I couldn't 'kidnap' Roxas instead?" Axel asked as the two ran down the stairs.

"Roxy said Uncle Vincent would never believe the scenario after the talk they had!" Sora replied though Axel was surprised how the boy sounded like he still had energy while he himself was getting tired.

"Oh…that might explain why he didn't argue…" Axel muttered to himself. It didn't take long before he found himself falling behind Sora but just the image of that gunman possibly behind him scared him enough to keep going.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Leon?" Cloud said out loud when he saw Leon come in through the door and quickly closing it behind him quickly.

"Cloud!" Leon glanced back to make sure the door isn't about to barge open again before he slowly approached Cloud lying on the bed.

"Leon, what happened? I heard Roxas yelling something before Vincent suddenly took off," Cloud asked as Leon took that chair next to the bed that he assumed Vincent was on earlier.

"Um…I'll explain later," Leon replied and looked at Cloud who was bandaged all over and the man can see some black and blue from bruises on his skin, "How are you feeling?"

"Oh, just alright," Cloud replied tiredly and stared at the ceiling, "I don't have a blade through my body so I'm quite happy too."

"That's good to know…I'm sorry that this whole thing was my fault."

"What are you talking about, Leon?" Cloud turned his head to look at him, "This is not your fault. It's my own for even being out there by myself. Even though…when it comes down to it, it's really Sephiroth's fault I guess…"

Leon only sighed as he scooted his chair closer.

"Cloud, I swear, he's going to die the next time I see him!"

"Leon, don't push yourself to-"

"Roxas said he tried to rape you! And said-psycho tried to kill everyone too!" Leon quickly cleared his throat and quickly apologized for raising his voice.

"…I know," Cloud slowly nodded, "But I lost enough things already, most of them Sephiroth took. I don't want you to be added to the things he took away from me."

"Oh…I'm sorry."

"You know…I had a friend named Zack…" Cloud started and Leon gave Cloud his full attention, "He was a true best friend and I wasn't afraid to be myself around him. And well, when he…well, you know…was no longer living…" Cloud didn't want to say any word related to 'dead' and sighed as he continued,

"It was the first blow I had to my life. Aerith helped me pick myself back up. I was so stupid…she was just as devastated as me but she was stronger than I was…I didn't think I could go on without Zack but I found myself okay after a while. Then it happened again…" Cloud wiped his eyes, horrible memories coming back to him, "Thanks to Sephiroth: Aerith joined Zack…I should've been maybe a little happy?" Cloud shrugged as Leon held his hand in comfort.

"I mean…they really cared about each other and now they're together forever. But I couldn't…I completely lost myself. Sephiroth is my living nightmare and my own darkness…the darkness I would've lost myself in. If Sora and Roxas didn't come into my life or if I didn't have Tifa, along with other friends, by my side…I don't know where I'd be right now…" Cloud let's out another sigh and intertwined his hand with Leon's.

"You can probably guess a few things Sephiroth's taken from me…my encounters with him increased over time. That's when Vincent started becoming pretty protective of me. So while I get annoyed that he treats me like I'm his child or something, I know his reasons for doing so and I appreciate it more than anything. I think it's because of Vincent that I started getting past everything. He took Sephiroth away from me and kept it that way for…probably as long as Sora and Roxas have been alive."

"Cloud…"

"Leon," Cloud tightened his grip on Leon, "I trust you…no matter what Vincent says. Like all my close friends, Vincent is family to me. But sometimes I wish he could just remember that I'm AM an adult and I have grown and I can make the same good and bad choices anyone could make. I choose to trust you…"

Leon only smiled, he almost wanted to thank Sephiroth for coming or he might not be having this conversation with Cloud right now.

"However: I do realize the only way you could be here is if Vincent left so I assume Roxas and Sora somehow got Vincent to leave. And knowing Sora and Roxas as I do, they probably dragged Axel into their little scheme since they seemed to have gotten quite attached with each other. I might have to ground at least one of them depending on what their idea was…"

"Y-Yeah…it was Sora's idea…but thanks. That means a lot…you know, everything you said."

Cloud slightly grinned and it warmed Leon's heart by so much but…

"Did you say Sora thought of the idea?"

"Uh…maybe?"

After a few moments of blinking, the information sunk into Cloud.

"Well that's a surprise."

"Because Sora's the good boy?"

"Kind of…" Cloud answered in a whisper, his face suddenly turned into a frown with a hint of sadness.

"Cloud?"

"You know…I think Sora was named out of Aerith's request…"

"Why is that? What was it?" Leon asked in concern.

"She said…I needed a sky to hold me. I needed someone that will keep my head grounded but keep my spirits up. But I had no one like that…this how I knew Sora was first born because I named the first born child 'Sora.' In the end I guess I made a good choice," Cloud lightly shrugged and he smiled a bit. He couldn't help it; he loved to talk about Sora. Sora made his life so much brighter. That smile quickly went away before his face saddened, "I feel bad…but I do tend to favor Sora over Roxas a lot. Sora's always brought a smile on my face, made me laugh, and has a special place in my heart…and at times like that I wish I wasn't a single parent; because I want Roxas to feel just as much love Sora does and even though I try, in the end Sora's still the one I give most of my love to…I feel so horrible. If I ever told Tifa that, I would've been dead…"

"It's alright," Leon reassured, "I won't judge you…although that might explain Roxas's behavior…"

"What behavior?" Cloud lightly lifted his head with a worried expression on his face.

"...Why don't you let Roxas tell you when he feels ready?"

"Leon!" Cloud gripped Leon harder, "What behavior?" he asked again and Leon sighed.

"It's nothing really bad, Cloud. I swear. I'll talk to Roxas if you want," Leon half-lied. Well he couldn't really tell Cloud he's caught Roxas out late at night with people he's never seen before.

"Please do then," said Cloud and groaned as his head fell back on the pillow.

"…Why did you name him that?" Leon questioned; after all, there had to be some love behind it if Cloud named him something like that.

"Roxas?"

"Yeah."  
"Well you could say it was just me being selfish. I wanted a second sky. I rearranged Sora's name and added an 'X' to create Roxas's name."

"Why 'x'?"

"At first it was going to be 'Z' for Zack but that didn't work out so I went to 'y' and then 'x.'"

"Ah I see…he's a got really unique name."

"Thanks…maybe I should've told him that more often."

"Maybe you should…I'm glad you told me this though, Cloud. It means a lot to me…that you trust me so-"

Leon and Cloud's heads turned to the door when it was suddenly slammed open.

"Cloud!" Vincent shouted in an irritable voice and walked into the room pulling Sora by the ear, thus poor boy was trying not to cry in pain every other second. Behind him is Axel being pushed in by Roxas, "Cloud, I suggest you ground this 'good-child' for a good month," he pointed at Sora.

Cloud only groaned and rolled his eyes,

"Do I even want to know what happened?"

"No, because you're still injured," Vincent replied.

"Ow…Daddy, we just wanted to-ow!-help Leon to see you! AH! That hurts, Uncle Vincent!" Sora cried out in pain.

"Maybe you should've thought of that before you cooked up this stupid plan. I almost blew that guy's head off," Vincent pointed at Axel who, Cloud just noticed, is silent and quite pale. Roxas was just as silent with the similar trying-to-hide-scared-face on. Yeah…he definitely did not want to know what happened. At least until he completely heals.

"Vincent just…bring them home, please. I honestly do not have the strength for this," Cloud requested.

"And him?" Vincent pointed at Leon with his other hand that held the gun.

"…He can stay."

"I'm completely against that idea!"

"Vincent…" Cloud groaned, "I trust him."

"Well I don't."

"Well I'm dating him."

"Which I'm also against!"

Leon slowly stood up and approached Vincent.

"…I don't like you and you don't like me. But I don't want to have this stupid fight. Tell me what I can do to earn your trust."

Vincent kept the same blank expression before slowly releasing Sora and crossed his arms.

"Ow…" Sora rubbed his ear and went to Roxas who held his brother close.

"How far are you willing to go for Cloud?" Vincent questioned and Leon copied Vincent's actions, crossing his arms as well.

"Quite far, want to test it?"

"I actually would like to…no, I'd _love_ to."

"He knows how to love?" Roxas murmured in question.

"Okay, now I have to step in," Cloud announced, lifting his arm up to get everyone's attention before he struggled to sit himself up, but only got as far as perching himself on his elbows, "Vincent, stop badgering Leon and I ask you to stay home to watch the kids and take care of the house if you are not out hunting Sephiroth. Leon, can you take the kids to and from school if you can and make sure Vincent isn't making them live in a boot camp? Whatever you did, Sora, you're grounded for a week. Roxas…you continue doing what you're doing like watching your brother and…make sure Axel doesn't molest Sora or something. And finally: no one visits me until the weekend. Please! You guys are going to kill me! So when you visit, don't visit all at once I beg of you!"

Not the smartest request as everyone started talking at once in protest.

Cloud lied himself back down before raising his arm and with just a hand gesture, they all fell silent.

"My word is final!"

"Yes Cloud/Dad…" they all murmured before everyone started heading towards the door.

They all filed out one by one except for Roxas.

Sensing that someone was still in the room, Cloud moved and lifted his head to see Roxas standing in the same spot he was before.

"Roxas? Something wrong?"

"…Can I talk to you?"

"…Of course," Cloud motioned Roxas over before lying back down with a sigh; he had an idea where this conversation was going.

* * *

**Please read and review!**


	14. Confessions

**I apologize for the late update. This chapter had a lot of rearranging done to it with a few scenes put it and cut and stuff, and yeah…**

**Plus, college sucks!**

**Probably not worth the wait but hopefully next chapter will be!**

* * *

Awkward silence filled the room and it just got a bit too uncomfortable for Roxas as he approached the bed and took a seat in the chair next to it. So he decided he should start talking.

"I'm…I'm sorry…" and that was the only thing he could think of to say.

"For what?"

Roxas almost thought this was a bad idea…how he wished Cloud didn't ask that!

"You know…everything," the younger blonde shrugged as he stared at the ground,

"No, Roxas, I don't know."

Roxas only squirmed upon hearing the strong tone Cloud used, as if a warning. That body language caused Cloud to sigh before telling Roxas to stand up and help him into a sitting position.

"Alright, from previous talks I've had, I've been hearing a lot of things about you," Cloud confessed as Roxas sat back down who nodded, "Well…you can start confessing and I will do my best not to interrupt. But you have to tell me why you're doing all these things!"

"O-Okay…" Roxas nodded and took in a deep breath before letting it all out. And he started telling about the first time he snuck out, then how often he does it, the first time he went to a college party, also how much he does that, and finally…when he started to date Axel. Cloud didn't interrupt like he promised but his face showed a lot of disappointment…

But when it got to Axel, it was more of angry and he burst.

"You did what?" If Cloud could, he'd bang his head against the wall a few times to make sure he's awake but at the same time, make him feel maybe he didn't hear right.

"I'm sorry…" Roxas lowered his head, apologizing for the umpteenth time about something he did.

"Wait…so you met Axel…then you dated him for a while…did I miss anything?" Cloud asked as he counted with his fingers.

"Well…"

"If you had sex, you're grounded for a month!"

"…"

"Oh sweet Shiva…" Cloud lightly slapped himself, "You're grounded for a month as soon as I get out of here!"

"Okay…" Roxas murmured with a nod as he lowered his head.

"Roxas, have you learned nothing from sex ed? Did the possibility of getting diseases not cross your mind?"

"I…well I don't know…" Roxas had no excuse considering he passed Health with flying colors, "I guess I…forgot?"

Cloud rubbed his head and he leaned back against the pillow behind him. Despite how Roxas doesn't like being in trouble or troubling his father, he actually felt weight being lifted off his shoulders when he started confessing everything he's done. Even with the consequences, he felt good! Well good along with scared and a bit of regret.

"I'm not sure if I should be mad at you or your friend…" Cloud murmured.

"Don't be mad at Axel…" Roxas whispered, "I…I lost my virginity before we even started dating."

"…You're grounded for two months."

"Yes Dad…"

"I would say starting now but Sora's grounded and I can't have 2 grounded kids at the same time or Vincent's going to have one of your heads! So as soon Sora gets ungrounded, your punishment starts!"

"Okay…" Roxas nodded and Cloud let out a tried sigh.

"Please don't tell me you did drugs too!"

"That I didn't do," Roxas immediately replied, shaking his head and looked up at Cloud.

"Anything else that's as bad?"

"Um…I tasted bear once-but I didn't get drunk! I swear! It was only a taste!"

Cloud made a sound and closed his eyes to think.

"I'm sorry I disappointed you…" Roxas apologized and hung his head again.

"…I'm not disappointed, Roxas. At least, not in you. I'm just disappointed that felt you needed to do these things. If you're troubled, come talk to me. Of course…" Cloud paused and put his hand in Roxas's hair, "I guess I'm disappointed in myself for not letting you know I'm there for you…just as much as I'm there for Sora."

Roxas found himself tensing up as emotions ran through him.

"I'm so sorry, Roxas…I'm sorry I appear to neglect you or your feelings."

Roxas shot up and wrapped his arms around Cloud's waist as he fell on the bed and let tears run from his eyes. Cloud let out a small grunt of the pain but he started caressing the boy's back the moment the pain went away.

Now Cloud had more of a reason to make sure Roxas understands Cloud loves him just as much as he loves Sora. No matter how distance they are, Cloud wants to fix it.

A few days later:

"You know…when I pictured myself being grounded. I sort of imagined myself cooped up in my room with nothing to do," Sora stated out loud.

"I know, that's why I'm making you do something," said Vincent as he flipped through the newspaper at the kitchen table.

"But Uncle Vinceeeeeent!" Sora whined at the kitchen floor, scrubbing it clean until it shines which was a lot harder than Sora originally thought it would be considering now he doesn't think it's possible to get it to literally shine. So Sora started praying, in hopes this torture will end soon…and his prayers were answered when he heard the front door open with Roxas and Leon chattering with each other. The moment they came into the kitchen, Roxas nearly slipped on the kitchen tiles and Leon had to grab a hold of him before the young blonde fell and hurt himself as well as drop his bag of groceries. One look at the area made Leon sigh,

"Sora, get up. And Vincent…ugh, never mind, I have nothing to say to you!"

"Good."

It irritated Leon to no end that Vincent has such a big non-caring attitude about EVERYTHING!

"You are so-UGH! Sora, I said get up!"

Sora obeyed while Vincent lowered his paper,

"I didn't say stop."

"But Leon said-"

"Does it look like I give a care of what he says?"

"Hey!" Leon nearly shoved his own bag of groceries to Roxas before he carefully walked over the wet floor, pulled Sora towards Roxas, and glared at Vincent, "Give him a break will you? He's not your maid!"

"_Gee wouldn't that make a good present for Axel…"_ Roxas thought sarcastically with a sweat drop as he and Sora watched the two adults go back and forth with each other.

"I'm only punishing him."

"By making him do everything?"

"Then maybe he won't do any more stupid things if this is the consequence."

"You're insane you know that?"

"And you're stupid but we all know that."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me."

The twins can practically see Leon's rage that he's trying to hold in due his love for Cloud, and knowing he can't harm Vincent in any way.

With a sigh, Sora took one the bags and went to help Roxas put away the food.

"How's Axel?" Sora asked, knowing Roxas probably visited the man earlier today,

"Fine, but we don't have to worry about him trying to visit our house anymore. So long as Uncle Vincent is in the house, Axel is not coming near this place!"

"But Roxy, I WANT him to come over!" Sora pouted as he handed Roxas the food to put in the fridge like an assembly line.

"He's fine, don't worry!"

"Okay…and are you sneaking a visit to Dad today?" Sora whispered and Roxas nodded, "Then how is Dad doing? When will he get released?"

"He's doing fine; I'm helping him out with everything. And I'm not sure…probably at the very least 2 weeks but it could be longer," Roxas replied and Sora nodded. Sora is the only one that knew Roxas is making secret visits to Cloud. Even though Sora many times wanted to sneak a visit to the hospital with Roxas, Roxas downright said no and that it was important he's with Cloud alone. Especially after a long night with many confessions…

"Well can I can borrow your laptop again?" Sora pleaded, "And then you can sneak out the window while I pretend to be you?"

"You do realize that the only reason no one caught us breaking rules is because Vincent just sucks at being a guardian of any sort and Leon is left doing everything else around the house, right?"

"…So can I use your laptop to talk to Axel?"

"Ugh…yes…" Roxas rolled his eyes and then nodded.

* * *

Roxas parked his bike, locked it, and entered the hospital. It was still odd to talk to Cloud but…it was necessary.

"Dad?" Roxas peaked into the door to check if Cloud was awake and he saw Cloud waved him in indicating a yes.

"Did the house burn down yet?" Cloud asked as Roxas took the seat next to the bed.

"No, but Uncle Vincent was making Sora clean the house. Well until Leon and I got back from grocery shopping that is. They had their hourly fight."

"Ah…"

"How are you feeling?" Roxas asked as Cloud seemed tired. The man laid there and talked with his eyes closed.

"Alright I guess…I just didn't get a lot of sleep last night…"

"…Nightmare about Sephiroth?" Roxas guessed and when Cloud opened his eyes to look at him, he assumed he was right, "I started having some too…but Sora is always there to comfort me!"

That seemed to have brought a smile to Cloud's face…Sora always seems to cheer Cloud up even when he's not here.

"That's Sora for ya…the boy's not dating Axel is he?"

"Not that I'm aware of…I let him borrow my laptop to talk to Axel though since Uncle Vincent confiscated everything from him."

"Then…how is Leon?"

"Leon is always bickering with Uncle Vincent. I guess I would only worry if they're NOT fighting!"

"Heh, good point. So tell me, Roxas…how have _you_ been?"

Roxas smiled and readjusted himself in his seat before he started talking about what he's been up to.

* * *

Sora frowned upon seeing that Axel wasn't online. Now all he can do is browse the internet until his Roxas comes back or until he finds something better to do because Vincent literally confiscated _everything_.

He was knocked out of his computer-staring by some light tapping. When he looked up at the window, expecting a dizzy bird, he instead jumped when it was the fire-red-head himself knocking on the window. He's on the thick tree branch and reached out to knock on the window, but Sora was afraid he'll fall off! Sora quickly got up and opened the window to see Axel in his usual leather-attire but carrying a small brown bag that looks like it's leaking water,

"What are you doing here?" Sora hissed, trying to refrain himself from shouting that.

"Well you weren't in your room so I tried Roxas's," Axel replied from the thick tree branch,

"No! I mean what are you doing here-here! The house!"

"You don't want me here?" Axel asked with a like smirk and Sora pouted,

"Th-That's not what I meant! Aren't you scared of Uncle Vincent at all?"

"Well of course I'm scared, that's why I'm not going in there," Axel pointed inside the room.

"…So I guess I'm going out there?" Sora asked pointed,

"Yup! Especially if you want this," Axel teased and pulled out a wrapped ice cream bar from the small bag and dropping some ice to the grass below, "Sea salt ice cream?"

A bright smile appeared on Sora's face as well a giggle. With a light shrug, Sora carefully started climbing out the window and onto the thick branch with Axel's help. The two seated themselves on the branch and ate their ice cream as they stared ahead at the many rows of houses and their yards in the neighborhood.

"Are you okay, Axel? I'm sorry about what happened at the hospital," Sora apologized after a few moments of silence.

"I'm fine…took a bit to calm down but no big deal. And you apologized like a 100 times!"

"You sure? Axel I-"

"I'm fine!" Axel waved it off, "Really! Got it memorized?"

"Oh…yeah I got it memorized! Haha…I admire your bravery. Most people that Vincent points his guns to, they don't ever come within 500 feet of him."

"Well…there are some things worth risking for."

"Like what?" Sora asked and Axel lightly hit himself for not expecting that question,

"Uh, obviously our friendship!" now he just felt proud for giving the perfect answer, "You're grounded right? Nothing's worse than being cooped up doing nothing, especially when you're playing Cinderella for that gunman…Roxas told me."

"Oh, I should've expected he would," Sora shrugged and lightly giggled, "Thanks for visiting, Axel. You saved me from an afternoon of boredom!"

"It's no problem," Axel replied and played with Sora's hair.

"How is your quitting-smoking going?" Sora questioned while the hand was still in his hair, though the hand stopped upon the question.

"Fine…actually…I haven't thought much about it with everything you've pulled me into! Thankfully, I'm not wasting my money on cigarettes or gum now…I'm wasting it on ice cream!" and he lifted his melting sea salt ice cream to prove his point.

"Ice cream is better too! Good choice!"

The two finished up their ice cream before continuing some more random conversations. To Sora's memory, this is probably their longest casual conversation they had together and he quite liked it.

* * *

Roxas came back from visiting Cloud, without suspicion, thankfully.

"Hey Sora, guess what? I…" Roxas paused after entered his room to see Sora watching a movie on his bed instead of surfing the web.

"What Roxy?" Sora asked before giving off a dream sigh. Roxas slowly closed his door and looked at the movie,

"Oh, well, Dad might be back in a week in a half instead, but it's not official…Wow, this is an old classic Disney movie. Why did you dig it up?"

"No reason," Sora shrugged and let out another sigh.

"…Are you okay?"

"Yeah…" Sora replied with a silly smile on. Roxas only raised a brow in suspicious before he looked between Sora's dream-like nature and the Beauty and the Beast movie. Instead of questioning, Roxas casually joined Sora on the bed to watch for a few minutes. After some time of thinking, Roxas got right on Sora's back.

"So…what did you do while I was gone?"

"Oh…nothing…the usual…" he replied but added in a small giggle.

"Is that so?" Roxas raised a brow, not quite believing it, "So you…talked with Axel the whole time online?"

"Yeah…"

"About what?"

"Oh you know," Sora shrugged, "Just random stuff…things friends would talk about…you know…those stuff…"

If Roxas didn't know better, he would think Sora was high. Or…maybe he is?

"So tell me, Sora…" Roxas casually threw an arm around his brother and pulled him closer, "Can you explain to me why you have a small stain here?" Roxas pointed to Sora's sky white shirt.

"Oh, that's just some sea salt ice cream!"

"From…?"

"From…" Sora suddenly tensed and grew nervous, as he didn't have an answer.

"You had sea salt ice cream without me?" Roxas asked, "And we didn't buy any while we're out because Uncle Vincent knew that's what you like."

"Um…" Sora looked away as best he could, trying to think of something. Though as luck may have, or bad luck, Roxas's laptop let out a small ring, indicating someone IMd the still logged-in Sora. The twins exchanged a short glance before they both dove and fell out of the bed. They scrambled to their feet and both shoved their way to the laptop. Sora tried to reach for it and close the laptop but Roxas got his hands on his laptop first and pushed it farther from Sora as he used his body to keep Sora away.

"Got-It-Memorized?" Roxas read the screen name out loud, "Change of schedule, I can't make it tomorrow afternoon. But I can visit at night…"

Roxas sent Sora a glare who finally stopped reaching for the computer.

"…Um, what?" Sora tried to ask innocently.

"Why would Axel visit you tomorrow night?"

"Um…"

Though Roxas didn't brother waiting for an answer as he started to type…

_Axel, this is Roxas-why are you trying to sneak a visit with my brother? And give him sea salt ice cream without giving me one?_

After a pause, Axel gave his reply:

_Ooh…hi Roxy. Um…you weren't home! Okay bye!_

And the man signed out a second later. Roxas turned around in time to see Sora bolt for the door.

"Oh no you don't!" Roxas scurried after him and caught Sora before Sora reached the safety of his bedroom.

"Tell me before I tell Vincent!" Roxas threatened as he hooked Sora's arms behind him.

"Tell me WHAT?" Vincent's voice bellowed from below.

"Nothing!" the two replied in unison before Sora continued to struggle but Roxas held onto him tightly,

"If I catch you lying, you're both cleaning the kitchen with a toothbrush!" the man threatened.

"Yes, Uncle Vincent!" the two replied but Roxas still didn't release Sora.

"Okay fine! I'll tell you!" Sora replied with a hiss and stopped struggling, "Axel visited me today."

"Well that part was obvious! Why were you acting so weird earlier?"

"Uh…I'm in love?" Well it wasn't a total lie.

"Oh gosh, Sora, please say you're kidding!" Roxas feared this day. He always thought if he played his cards right, Sora's crush will eventually go away!

"Sorry, Roxy, but…I really, really, like him! So can you let go of me now and we can finish the movie?" Sora asked and flashed an innocent smile.

Roxas mumbled under his breath before he let go and the two retreated back to Roxas's room to finish the movie. Though after Roxas went off his back, Sora went back to his dream-like state. He sighed, giggled, and became overly happy as they watched the movie and Sora kept thinking back to his talk with Axel.

"_What are you doing?" Sora asked Axel who looked around, as if expecting something to jump out at them._

"_Um, nothing! Nothing…" he replied and after giving another few set of glances he looked at Sora. _

"_You sure?" the young boy asked with concern. _

_Axel put a hand up but dropped it._

"_Ah…okay, um, Sora look at me."_

"…_I already am," Sora replied._

"_Right, right…well…ah forget it…" Axel threw his hands up in defeat. A moment later those hands reached out to grab Sora's face and pulled him closer so he could descend his lips upon him. _

* * *

**Notes:**

**-Their kiss? Totally last minute add-in!**

**All I gotta say is…**

**Next chapter: Cloud is back!**

**And just to cause more problems: Riku finds out his best friend got kissed by a college man**

**Please read and review!**


	15. Airheaded and Grounded

**So like many of my other stories, I had to go through the ENTIRE story just to put the dash lines back into the story!**

**I apologize for the lateness though!**

* * *

Cloud's hospital stay ended up being extended to 3 weeks. On the bright side, he can stand on his own now without much problem.

Though he now wished he was hospitalized again because he believes his family will kill him faster than Sephiroth…

When it was time for Cloud to go home, they _all_ came. And the car ride was filled with stupid amounts of bickering that Cloud just wished he was deaf.

On the bright side, the house was sparkling clean when he got home…much to Cloud's surprise. Then fighting between Vincent and Leon started again about 'Sora being a slave.' And that reminded Cloud that he still needed to ground Roxas, which he did the moment he remembered.

"What are you being grounded for?" Sora asked after Cloud went to break up the fight between Vincent and Leon.

"Oh…uh…something…just stuff…" Roxas wasn't sure why but despite Sora knowing all the stuff he's done, he still doesn't want to actually TELL Sora, "But um…are you going to tell Dad about you and…?"

"Of course!"

Roxas lightly slapped himself from that response.

"S-Sora…" he grabbed the boy and held him at the shoulders, "I highly suggest you not to…at least not right away. Let Dad calm down first and…you know. Feel at home again."

"Oh…okay! I guess I can do that!"

Feel at home indeed…so to make it more homey, Cloud kicked Vincent out.

Leon was technically next to go but…Cloud gave him a hug, a kiss, and a thank you. Which were 3 more things than he gave Vincent. Still Leon was worried about him but Cloud simply said he had his kids to take care of him.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"So Dad, still traumatized?" Sora asked only to get nudged by Roxas. Cloud was laying on the couch after all the standing and walking since he got back. After all, he's been in bed for 3 weeks, his legs fell asleep. But its dinner time and the twins (mainly Sora) made the food this time and put it on the table next to the couch and waited for Cloud to sit up again.

"I'm alright…" Cloud replied with a sigh and he swung his legs over before scooting himself forward and onto the stool so he can eat.

"Good! Because there's something-" Roxas cut Sora off with another nudge,

"Dad, you know we will take care of you to the best of our abilities," Roxas started talking while Sora felt his stomach and glared at Roxas, "But knowing you, you'll just say you're fine. Now please don't hesitate to call us when you need something. But to help things get back to normal…is it okay if we have friends over sometime?"

Cloud gave Roxas a long stare as he slowly chewed. He lightly sighed after he swallowed and took a few blinks before replying.

"I could've sworn I grounded you both."

"But…" Sora shuffled his feat and pouted while Roxas looked down in disappointment.

"Just this once?" the younger blonde lightly pleaded with his eyes for once.

"Well…I'll admit, I like how you know me, Roxas. I could use the normality back. So sure, you may. As long as they're friends I actually know."

"Of course," Roxas nodded, not expecting Cloud to actually change regarding being protective of his children, "So how about…Riku? Sora, wanna call him up?"

"Ow…" the boy was still rubbing his stomach and side where Roxas nudged him hard, "Why don't you do it?" he almost spat.

The blonde only shrugged with a "fine" and pulled out his cell phone. He pressed two buttons, put the phone to his ear, and walked off.

"When did you have Riku on speed-dial?" Sora asked and went after him.

"Wanna come over? Well not exactly," Roxas leaned against the wall and Sora was giving a look. But Roxas just ignored it and continued, "Yeah I think Sora's still grounded but it's not like I am too…well I kind of am too actually…well Dad said yes so I guess it's okay so long as we stay inside?"

Sora continued giving Roxas a look but the other just simply waved it off as he conversed with Riku.

* * *

The following day, Riku did come over but he quickly picked up on 2 things:

1. Sora looked like he was on drugs

2. Roxas seemed a lot more happy and relaxed for once

"Sora…Sora? Sora!"

"…Yes?"

Riku only raised a brow at Sora's daydream-like state. It's no wonder he was kicking his best friend's butt at this game.

"Never mind…Roxas."

"Hmm?" The blonde was reading a book on the side without paying much mind to the pair.

"Can you please take Sora's place? Normally I like beating him but its only fun if he actually gets annoyed when I win."

Roxas stared for a moment before putting his book aside and sat himself between Sora and Riku. He lightly pushed Sora away and took the controller from the boy who didn't seem to mind at all,

"Can I go on your laptop, Roxy?" he asked with his cutesy voice and Roxas made an irritable noise, knowing his brother just wanted to see if Axel is on.

"…Fine…"

"Yay!"

After a bit of playing and Sora being completely silent, besides with a few occasional giggles, Riku and Roxas took a break from beating the crap out of each other at games.

"So who's Sora talking to?" Riku asked, expecting only a handful of people Sora would spend a long time talking to online.

"Probably Axel," Roxas replied with a sigh, still doing what he can to avoid sounding like he's 100 percent against it…even though he's about 99 percent against it.

"…Axel…" Riku repeated and Roxas could hear a disturbance in that voice, "Axel…" he said again, as if it make sure he heard right.

"Yeah, he wouldn't leave Sora alone for the longest time," Roxas put his chin in his hand, as he stared at his video game shelf, seeing if there's something else they can play, "Until finally it just turned to them talking without me even knowing about it."

"Sora…" Riku practically growled and Roxas turned to see Riku getting up and yanking Sora out of the chair. The blonde only sweat-dropped once Riku started giving Sora the same exact lecture Roxas gave the brunette before.

"Axel's a good guy!"

"He's too old!"

"So?"

"You can't trust him!"

Yup, same exact thing, almost word by word that Sora and Roxas shared before…

"He's going to take advantage of you!"

"No he won't!"

"How do you know that?"

"How do YOU know he will?"

"Sora!"

"Riku!"

The pair was almost at the point of glaring at each other, their own best friend. When was the last time they stood before each other, at the point of shouting at the other like this?

"What's going on up there?" Cloud's voice was heard and Roxas quickly scrambled to his feet to get to the door to reply with a "nothing."

"Um…I'll grab us a snack," he added to his brother and Riku before he left the room. He was glad Riku and himself agree on many things and take in situations and react the same way. At the same time, it also meant he and Riku would have almost the exact same problems with Sora. However, if they have lots of things in common, then Roxas assumed Riku can work it out with Sora such as he did himself.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"…I really kinda do like him, Riku," Sora confessed as he slowly lowered his head after Roxas left.

"…I noticed," Riku responded and folded his arms, "How come you never mentioned this to me?"

"Because…I thought…I thought you would disapprove. Just like Roxas did. I think he still does actually," Sora practically whispered as he walked by Riku, onto the ground and against a wall. The silverette calmly joined the other and added a sigh as he sat.

"We only worry about you, Sora."

"I know…but…I want to learn and experience things on my own," Sora stated as he looked up at his best friend in the eye, "I know you guys want the best for me and want to protect me from the horrible world you guys always describe…but I want to be someone that can also protect others from a world like this. I want to grow up and understand the world like you guys do. How can I do that if you guys won't even let me learn on my own?"

"…I guess…still, you guys need to go slow if you're serious about this. And I mean _really_ slow!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Roxas was done stacking a small tray of food for himself, his twin, and the guest but as he picked it up he heard Riku's voice shouting at the top of his lungs.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN HE ALREADY KISSED YOU?"

It took a moment for that to even register in Roxas's head but when it did, Roxas practically slammed that tray back down and rushed upstairs as if the house was flooded at an accelerating rate.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU GOT KISSED?" Roxas demanded as he slammed the door open again. Although before an answer or thought could even cross anyone's minds the ground felt like it was shaking and all of a sudden, Cloud had his hand on the door like the younger blonde's except in Cloud's other hand was his infamous sword while demanding a head:

"ALRIGHT WHO STOLE SORA'S VIRGIN LIPS?"

* * *

The spiky-red head found himself shivering, as if the temperature just dropped 30 degrees.

"You okay?" Leon asked as he cleaned a glass for it to be used later tonight.

"I don't know, I just…suddenly feel like I'm in trouble or something," Axel replied before taking a sip of his drink.

The bar's phone rang and was quickly picked up by Tifa and suddenly, Axel felt himself having a sinking feeling.

"Leon, its Cloud, he wants to speak to you," Tifa announced which surprised Leon but he didn't hesitate to walk over to the woman to take the phone.

"Cloud?"

"Leon…is a certain red-head by the name of Axel over there?"

The scarred man could hear the other ask with gritted teeth but with a clear growl and an urge to kill in his voice. So Leon could only sigh at Cloud's inability to stay put if it involves his children.

"Cloud, before I answer that, may I ask why you're not resting?"

"This is FAR more important! And how did you know…?"

"Easy: you're angry. Now sit down, calm down, and tell me what's going on," Leon suggested in a calm voice, trying to soothe the other.

"You can do up until it gets busy," said Tifa, doing what Leon was doing earlier and the man lightly cringed.

"And I'll try to help as much as I can before I get back to work," Leon added before Cloud responded.

"It's Axel! What else could be-"

"Cloud. Sit. And Breath," Leon cut in and he could hear the blonde groan before hearing the man shuffling about and then hear a 'plop' sound meaning Cloud must've let himself down on the leather couch possibly.

"That man is dead the moment I see him! He kissed Sora!"

"…Just a kiss?" Leon asked with a raised brow.

"Leon!"

"No really, Cloud, was it just a kiss? He didn't try to rape him or anything?"

"…Sora doesn't look like he's lying so I'm going to go with no…but he could be manipulating Sora!"

The elder brunette looked over his shoulder to see Axel trying stab a poor red cherry at the bottom of his drink with a fork…and not succeeding very well.

"I honestly doubt that…"

"Leon! At least pretend you're siding with me! The man is a college student!"

"I get what you're saying Cloud, but let's not resort to violence alright?" The man could hear the other grumbling about that suggestion, "By all means I think you do have the right to watch over the relationship with a keen eye though. If you want, I'll keep an eye on him for you when I see him at work," Leon offered. The man still believed Sora was mature enough to understand the age difference between himself and Axel but it's not like Sora isn't completely unaware and naïve about this whole idea…at least Leon hoped that was the case. But on the flip side, Leon did see Cloud's point of view on this…or any parents' view on this. At this point, Leon finally did realize that: Leon+Cloud=being a father of twins. Technically, the man did understand that…but just not fully realize that until recently. If he wants to be with Cloud, he has to be a family man too which means having the best interest in Sora and make sure the boy's making good decisions and take care of him.

"Ugh…alright, that does ease me a little," Cloud admitted with a small sigh, "I guess I'll have a proper talk with that man when I see him!"

"Cloud, don't even think about threatening him with that weapon of yours."

"Why not?"

"Do you want grandkids?" Leon asked with a blunt tone.

"What does that have to do with this?"

"Because if you want grandkids, Sora and Roxas will have to walk down the aisle one day and that's not going to happen if you scare off every potential suitor. Better to start breaking the habit now before it's too late."

"I'll break the habit when I feel like it!"

Leon's face met his hand as he lightly shook his head with a groan. They went through a crisis together but it looks likes Leon has to put in an effort on communication and compromising some more…especially since it involves the kids.

* * *

**Please read and review! I'm missing some inspiration still but hope I can figure something out and get stuff done for next chapter!**


End file.
